Absolutes
by cherryslinger3
Summary: Lucy's attached, a little drunk, and heart broken. She decides to take advantage of a very heated Laxus. Will there be regrets in the morning? And how far will this go when Natsu pulls his head outta his butt and apologizes? A story full of citrus goodness!
1. Chapter 1

-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-

Hello! Well I'm just taking a short break from my other on-going story to write this short one. I'm trying to work on skipping long, drawn out scenes, so I'm experimenting with this story line. It's just a short story, probably wont go longer than 8 chapters AT MOST, but hopefully it's enjoyable! Wellp, here's chapter 1 lovelies! 3 Cherry

p.s. don't own fairy tail or it's characters

Absolutes

Chapter One

It was happening. Not that she never had an inkling that it wouldn't, but still, some corner of her heart had hoped he'd hold out for her. He hadn't. Three months of a solitary mission, three months she needed his patience, all of it- for nothing. She couldn't blame Natsu. Lisanna was beautiful, and the two had so much history together it made Lucy's heart AND head hurt. But did it hurt? Fuck yeah. So what did she do? She drank. She drank, and she drank, and she drank. Til right side up was right side down, light was dark and right was wrong. _Cheater. _Such an ugly word.

_Cheater. No, not Natsu... Yes... Yes, he did... It was an accident... An accident over and over?... What- she just "accidentally" fell on his dick? _And in her belligerent state Lucy laughed at the thought. She had never pegged (pegged hee hee get it?) Natsu for a cheater, or Lisanna for a slut. _Slut... that's a harsh word... hmmm... But I liked Lisanna!... Dammit all to hell... _And Lucy took one final swig before falling off her chair, only to land in an embarrassing heap on the guild floor. The bar maid hurriedly ran to the blonde's side and helped the giggling girl to her wobbly feet.

"Mira, you have such pretty hair..." Lucy began to pet the said woman's hair, and Mira tried to hide her grimace under a smile.

"Lucy dear lemme help you to a table okay?" Mira began to divert the drunk woman to the nearest bench seat, and shot a pleading look for help to the other guild members. Guiltily, she knew why the poor blonde was in such a state; had suspected it for some time when Lisanna wasn't where she said she was, and was conveniently gone the same days Natsu was "sick". Lisanna would get a stern talking to when she returned from the mission she and Natsu had left on. But for now Mira settled for helping her poor friend drown her grief.

Mira's eyes landed on a somber raven haired man, and he just shook his head in slight fear at the prospect of babysitting a giggly Lucy. Gajeel had done enough babysitting in his time with Levy and wasn't about to start with Lucy. The bluenette to his right just snuggled in closer as she read, and a blush started up his usually rough face. Whereas Mira was angry for his denial of help, she was now seemingly ecstatic at the exchange between the now dating couple. She seemed to say "That's okay I'll find someone else!" through her heart filled eyes, and once again scanned the room. _Oh, _He_ owes me. _It was then that she waved over a scowling blonde to the table. With one gesture to the now crying girl, Mira demanded Laxus help Lucy home. The lightning dragonslayer began to turn when Mira uttered two words-

"Locker room." Laxus deadpanned, and spun on his heel, glaring at the gloating silver haired woman in embarrassed frustration. _Damn woman... _He looked down at the giggling albeit tear stained blonde before him, and sighed tiredly. Tonight is going to be a long night.

"I don't remember inviting you to the table." Lucy said in a confused state with a frown.

"Too damn bad blondie. I'm gonna save you from yourself." Laxus stated over his newly acquired beer.

"No need... I'm already trying to _escape_ myself." Lucy muttered seriously looking away from the built man in front of herself, and Laxus got a glimpse at the serious and hurt Lucy underneath the drunk exterior. He wondered what her need for drinking was, but kept the concern from reaching his face. No way in hell would he get mixed in with whatever was going on between the blonde and whomever. _Probably Natsu. That dense idiot. _

"Fucking Natsu... Fuckin Lisanna." Lucy ground out, as if reflecting Laxus' thoughts. She stared out at the lively night crowd of the guild, and barely missed the look of surprise on Laxus' face at her choice of words. Instead of chastising the depressed girl, he sat down with a heavy sigh and a scowl. It was hard to ignore the jeers from other guild members at being told what to do by such a petite girl as Mira, but as electricity crackled around the red-faced dragonslayer the men in question immediately shut up.

Laxus listened to Lucy mumble on as he nursed his beer, and fought the urge to snatch the offending liquid the girl was guzzling at a fast pace from her lips. He didn't realize he was zoning until a painful prod in his side jerked him back to reality.

"How do you take a hit out on someone?" Lucy leaned in conspiratorially, and Laxus let loose his first real laugh of the day. _Lucy? Kill someone? HAHAHAHAHA! _

"Ok blondie," Laxus said between chuckles, "I think it's your bedtime." He stood and gripped the girl on her sides, and heard her squeak from the sudden contact. Lucy started flailing as he lifted, and as Levy watched she couldn't help but laugh at the similarities of Lucy's squawking and body movements to that of a chicken's. But immediately giggled when both she and Gajeel saw the outward frustration written on the large lightning mage's face. In one quick motion he had slung the drunk blonde over his shoulder, and turned to leave the guild amidst all the threats and expletives erupting from Lucy's mouth.

Shuffling over with a smirking face, Mira leaned against the table Levy was seated at and both girls shared a knowing smile.

"Won't be long now." Mira said almost evilly as the small group watched the departing pair leave the guild.

...

Lucy was pissed, no- enraged! But she couldn't get her body to comply with her brain; where she thought she should be pummeling the blonde man's back, she instead found herself captivated with the movement of his toned butt and the way his hand held her just below her own. She tried to not let herself breathe in Laxus' cologne, or murmur her approval when his hand hitched higher to keep her from stirring, but she just couldn't help herself. _NO! I'm angry! _And passerbys watched as her once content flushed face transformed into that of what could be taken as intense angry concentration or constipation. _I'm angry at Natsu, angry at Laxus for just grabbing me, angry angry angry! _

Oblivious to the girl's change in mood, Laxus was still concentrated on the previous effect he had on Lucy. He hadn't intended for his hand placement to affect her so, but he felt it only fair considering her ass in his face hadn't helped his own tumultuous feelings he felt for the blonde. He had back and forth liked the girl since he first laid eyes on her. At first Laxus just felt pure lust for the blonde bombshell, it was shallow attraction at it's best. Then as the years passed and he saw the fiery spirit the girl contained, the simple attraction he had felt molded into something more like distant yearning. Yearning for what he didn't know, but he wanted that bright smile and admiring look that she gave a select few in the guild aimed towards him for once.

Yeah, maybe he had been a little too transparent at the grand magic games, maybe he'd gotten a little closer to being acquaintances with Lucy, but he knew that wouldn't be enough for long. He felt Lucy shift atop his shoulder and it momentarily brought him back from his thoughts.

"Stop squirming." Laxus demanded, and Lucy's only response was to smack his back feebly. Ignoring her, Laxus smirked at all the weird looks he was receiving from people enjoying the street's night life. _Ha ha stare away folks. _Some of the more rowdier men were making crude comments and ogling the less clothed blonde, making a growl rumble through Laxus' chest. He felt oddly possessive of the irritated girl hoisted over his shoulder. So he was obligated to shoot warning bolts of lightning towards the men, sending them squealing away from the pair.

Lucy laughed at the spectacle, a little louder than was necessary in Laxus' opinion, and felt a little more at ease with the man carrying her. _Pfft I bet Natsu is gettin some right now, instead of giving me the attention I need... _And Lucy shook her head to try and erase those nasty thoughts. Instead she thought on how nice it'd be to have a MAN like Laxus giving her that desired attention. _That's just what I need tonight! _Once more her gaze drifted to his butt and felt her stomach plummet to crotch. _He has such a nice butt, _she drunkly thought.Without realizing it, in her appraisal of the man's physique, Lucy had begun rubbing slow circles on his toned back, making Laxus groan in frustration and pleasure.

It didn't help that her drunk arousal was seeping through her pores, or that Laxus' strong sense of smell could pick it up. He felt himself dreading the rest of the walk to her house. _Self control my man, self control. _He exhaled the pent up Lust he was feeling, and inhaled the metaphorical self control he hoped he could hold on to. But when his hand tentatively stole up Lucy's leg to cup a firm buttock, all his self control shattered as he heard Lucy give a soft moan. That moan... How he'd love to be the only one to cause more, and much louder sounds to escape from those delicious parted lips, and the almost unwanted thought made him quicken his pace.

Laxus couldn't wait to be rid of the teasing temptress. He could not, would not, take advantage of a heartbroken drunk Lucy. But damn if she wasn't making it hard. _Ha, in both respects... _Suddenly Lucy shifted and he felt a hand begin to drift down his firm back, getting closer to the objects of her concentration. Laxus had to hold harder to her legs and backside, and was rewarded with a little pleased giggle from the adventuring girl. _Wait- is she trying to touch my ass? _

"Lucy- stop." Laxus hesitantly growled. _Oh please don't stop. _Said girl ignored his deep toned plea and instead drew her fingers up his back once more, making goosebumps erupt across his skin. _Dammit! _With a sigh of frustration he lightly jostled the girl, making her pause in her seductive ministrations. _Finally. _Laxus looked over at the butt he had palmed, and took pleasure in the sight of his hand on such a beautiful piece of anatomy. In these shorts especially, he couldn't help but want to rip them off and bend her over and... _Agh! Get a grip! _The tightening in his pants reminded him to speed up towards her small apartment and in no time he found himself in front of Lucy's home.

"My door's unlocked, you can just carry me in." Lucy giggled, still drunk, and waggled her butt suggestively.

"Bad idea. You're drunk AND on your own from here on out." Laxus gruffly replied, ignoring the sexual implications. He started to lower her to the ground when Lucy smacked him, hard.

"Dammit woman-"

"I'm not that drunk Laxus! Carry me to my bed, NOW." Lucy demanded, thinking she knew what they were getting into.

_Oh she wants to be like that hm? Fine Lucy, I'll play your little game. We will see if you can handle a real man. _In one move Laxus whipped the shocked girl from his shoulder, only to carry her cradled in his arms up the stairs. The trip from the kicked open and closed front door to her bed was short, and she found herself held down on her comforter by a very cocky looking dragonslayer. Laxus grinned wickedly as he watched a burning blush steal across her displayed features. Surprise, anger, shadowed pain, and lust were written on her face, but even then Laxus was hesitant. He felt wrong for wanting a taken woman, even if she was a wronged woman. Laxus knew it was unethical on multiple levels- she was drunk, heart broken, AND engaged. But every doubt disappeared when Lucy gave him one look. With her lust filled eyes she begged, and all his resolve shattered. It was then that Laxus made a vow- tonight he was going to make her forget it all. _Tonight, you will scream my name Lucy, and god help me, only my name for the rest of your life._


	2. Chapter 2

**-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-**

LEMON! AH HA YAY! MY FIRST ONE ON HERE! This is my update after being sick for a couple days. Actually, still kinda sick haha I felt rushed to bring you guys the looooverly sex scene between them. Now I will warn you- it's 2 in the morning for me, I'm exhausted from throwing up- so if any parts are OCish or redundant or horrible grammar I'M SORRY. I can fix and repost tomorrow or something. Mind you, that would take some of you actually reviewing... cough cough... But feel blessed peeps, cause you're taking my Lemon Card with this chapter hahaha so ENJOY! -cherry

p.s. blah blah **18 or older **blah blah blah yada yada don't own fairy tail blah blah blah

Absolutes

Chapter 2

It surrounded him, like a thick blanket of sensory ecstasy. That sweet and unique signature that could only belong to the rosy blonde trapped in his embrace on the bed below Laxus. He inhaled, taking his time, much to Lucy's impatience. He felt her arch her hips into his already hardening groin and he smirked at how hasty she was being. Instead of giving into her desires Laxus shifted to grab both of Lucy's dainty wrists, eliciting a gasp of surprise from the girl.

"We're gonna play by my rules babe." Laxus huskily whispered in Lucy's ear, as his free hand drew down the quivering girl's side. Immediately Lucy began voicing her protest until Laxus placed a finger on her lower lip, silencing her. _Dammit could just eat those lips..._

"Rule one baby- no talking unless I tell you," and his grinning mouth grazed her jaw, "Or it's to scream my name." As soon as those words were uttered Lucy's body rippled with anticipation and she locked eyes with the man above her. She hoped he hadn't caught the way her body betrayed her, but one look at his smug grin told Lucy she had given him more control. _When did this happen? I vaguely remember _ME _telling _HIM _what to do... _Chuckling at the feistiness that stole over the blonde's features, Laxus continued inching his lips across the restrained girl's face.

"Rule two- any other noises are required," kiss to the corner of her mouth before growling, "and appreciated." Lucy immediately began panting at the close proximity, and Laxus took it as his chance to nibble on her bottom lip, arousing her further. With his free hand he tilted her head up, opening up her mouth for his tongue's exploration, and Lucy couldn't help but melt as soon as he did so. Everyone talks about that one kiss- the one that's supposed to floor you as well as send you shooting off to space- and Lucy had found it. Fire rushed from where their lips were melded together and rushed through both beings, making Laxus want to say "fuck it" and hurry the whole deal. Normally Laxus liked a good tongue hockey session before jumping straight to sex, but this time it was about Lucy, and letting her know who was really in charge.

And as their tongues got tangled in one another, his free hand snaked from her jaw to glide a curious finger along her collar bone, dipping just barely to tease the moaning girl beneath him. And lord was it making Lucy crazy. She could feel each time his finger edged along the hem of her shirt's plunging neckline, and coupled with the way the arrogant man above her tasted it was hard not to let out a high pitched moan. And as soon as he heard it, Laxus had to fight the urge to drop his hand lower and cup one of Lucy's delicious breasts. She just tasted so fucking good... _In due time, all in due time._

With slight hesitation, Laxus pulled away from Lucy's eager lips to take stock of the situation. She whimpered from the loss of contact but readily watched to see what move Laxus would make next. She saw him grin lazily before sitting back straddling her, while still holding onto her wrists with one hand, and watched his eyes drift to the ample cleavage his finger was teasing.

"Fuck Lucy... wonder what these look like without this," and he flicked a spot where her shirt had slipped lower than her bra, making her take in a sharp breath, "but I'd like both my hands first." Slowly he drifted his fingers across one of her mounds, lingering slightly at a pert nipple making Lucy arch into the light sensation, before continuing further south. Her nipple ignored, Lucy couldn't help but release a huff of dissatisfaction, but patiently enjoyed the new feeling of his fingers grazing over her slightly bare midsection. Each finger created an agonizingly slow path of sensual energy, spreading across her body giving her goosebumps.

Laxus noticed the pace of her breathing heightened the closer he got to her hips and he grinned at the effect he was having on her. Lifting a leg across her body, he now loomed above her, and couldn't help but get harder at how sexually vulnerable she looked. Lucy's lips were lightly bruised, her eyes looked up at him lidded with lust, her tantalizing smell of arousal permeated the air, and the way her body seemed to glow with the tell-tale sign of what was going to be great sex. His hand inched closer to his ultimate destination but seized her short's button instead, and to Lucy's shock, ripped it loose.

"What the-" Lucy retorted before Laxus' mouth silenced her. With need she sucked on his bottom lip, quickly forgetting her ruined shorts, and felt a sharp smack on her hips. She gasped, but was surprised at how much it turned her on.

"What'd I say about talkin?" Laxus growled into her mouth as he eased her shorts down her hips. Being stretched to his limit, he released her mouth with a chuckle and continued undressing the blonde bombshell.

"What do we have here?" Laxus questioned the blushing girl with a raised brow. He swept a finger across the black lacy thong and a low groan escaped from his mouth at what he discovered. She was soaked. _All ready... _At this point Laxus didn't know what to expect from the girl. First she suggested "coming up", then he finds she's sporting _black _lingerie of all things, and now he ascertains that secretly she's quite the lewd and sexual woman. And Laxus' guess is proven right; sliding a firm finger across Lucy's covered clit, he's instantly rewarded with a sexy moan, making it all the harder to restrain himself. _I've barely done anything to her and she's already like this? Fuck. _

The fact that he could turn her on so easily backfired- he was all the more hard now that he knew he could get her like this. Fighting his inner desire to just rip off her clothing and fuck her til they were both blind, he slowly began dragging her damp thong down her legs. Laxus had expected her to lightly fight becoming half naked, but instead she lifted her butt off the bed to be rid of the article of clothing. He didn't linger at the stunning sight that awaited him, but instead removed his hand from her wrists. Lucy opened her mouth the quiz him on his actions, but snapped her mouth shut when Laxus tied both wrists together with the black lace fabric. Lucy didn't even fight it. She was so revved up by that small action and giggled at the way Laxus appraised his handiwork with pride. She didn't even care that it seemed Laxus had gone backwards, working from the bottom up, and expectantly awaited the pleasure that was sure to come.

But when he bypassed touching her where she craved it most and opted for relieving her of the rest of her clothing, she couldn't help but feel lost and completely at his mercy. This was so unlike Laxus. She had expected him to ravish her, a quick and hard fuck, and was surprised at how attentive and mysterious he was being. _How controlling... _

"Fuck... No words can describe how amazing you are..." Laxus gruffly breathed in a moment of awe. Lucy was spread languidly below him, panting lightly at how hot his eyes on her made her feel, and desire pooled low in her groin. A rosy flush had spread across her chest, lightly dotting the crest of her full breasts, where pert nipples sat almost begging Laxus to be pleased. His eyes drifted lower, eating up the sight of her flat stomach curving outward to full hips where he knew heaven sat. And heaven it was. A small dusting of curls marked the start of Lucy's glistening womanhood, and around back he understood was a well-rounded and ample ass that he decided then and there needed to be groped.

So with a sinister grin, he did. And fuck did he like the way her bare ass filled his hands- firm, yet malleable. As he knead her muscles, Lucy whimpered and clenched her hands against one another, pleasure shooting up her spine. Laxus wasn't necessarily rough, but he wasn't completely gentle either- and it excited Lucy to no end. She didn't want to be treated like porcelain, or a princess for that matter.

His hands still firmly planted on her ass, Laxus crashed his lips on Lucy's, making her whimper into the heated kiss while he straddled her lithe body once more. Laxus pulled her hips against his and ground her bare sex against his hard member. She let out a loud gasp at the friction, and using his grip as leverage, arched more into the embrace. The added sensation was quickly making Laxus lose mind of his goal, so in an effort to save himself he withdrew from Lucy's lips and released her butt with a growl. He had yet to make her scream. Only the occasional moan, and that wasn't enough. Lucy's agitation with being teased was evident on her face and she lifted her back off the bed while biting her lip, hoping that her visual display of begging would give Laxus the signal to continue.

"Tell me what you want Lucy." Laxus drawled as he drew shapes along her ribs, making Lucy shiver. Laxus could barely discern the word "touch" from her mumbling, and he all but stopped his movement.

"Tell me Lucy, I want to hear it." Laxus ordered, before he knelt to kiss along her collar bone.

"Touch me..." Lucy begged a little louder, making Laxus chuckle at her strained response.

"Where Lucy?" He questioned as he lay at her side languidly, propped up on one elbow whilst the other arm continued deliberate trails along her naked body.

"My boobs... and...ah!" she gasped with pleasure as Laxus lightly bit the underside of her left breast.

"And?" he growled, now suckling on the tender spot.

"It's so mmm dirty..." Lucy whined around her moans, until she felt Laxus bite her again with a with a low growl.

"Dammit- say it Lucy!" he demanded before his fingers began running down the inside of her thighs, barely grazing her folds, teasing her and being right out of range.

"Fuck- and my pussy! There!" Lucy huffed indignantly, before she was rewarded with a smug grin from the man pleasing her.

"You're going to feel something you'll never forget babe. Close your eyes." Laxus ordered. He watched her obey, and pulled away his hand from her body. Lucy patiently waited, her arms still above her head, and felt some sort of static igniting over her skin. She wasn't sure what to think of it until Laxus touched her. Immediately pleasure spread out from the nipple he was flicking lightly as a small concentration of electricity buzzed through the tip of his finger. It was almost like ice, a cool constant sensation. While he kneaded and rolled the hardened bud through his barely vibrating fingers, she felt a hot mouth wrap around her other nipple. And with a moan she arched into his attentive mouth and hand.

_This is too damn good to be true. She fuckin likes it. _Laxus rotated between sucking, nibbling, and flicking on the firm tip he held in his mouth before sending the same current of electricity to this breast's nipple as well. She reveled in the feeling, and in no time Laxus had her whimpering and moaning her gratitude. Suddenly Laxus desired a taste for more, and much to Lucy's annoyance he released the hold on her generous breasts and headed south. His still vibrating fingers made their way leisurely down her body- along her ribs, stopping to swirl around and dip in her belly button, before lightly resting atop the blonde curls above her wet entrance. He knew what she really wanted, so his mouth followed suit, leading up to what he was sure would have her seeing stars.

As Laxus' hands slid from her hips down to her knees, he worked his mouth on the sensitive skin of her left inner thigh, forcing a whimper from the erotic woman at his mercy. He smirked into her faintly sweaty skin as he continued his assault from one leg to the other, bit by bit working his way up. Almost there, Lucy was getting impatient, he knew, but that's what made it all the better. _Delayed gratification. About 2 years delayed. _And Laxus couldn't help wanting to just bury himself inside her when he spread her legs further; he was greeted with the most mouth-watering view he could imagine. The real deal in person beat his fantasies by a long shot, and he sent up a silent prayer of thanks to God for the sweet temptress he was about to partake in pleasing.

Without further ado he dove in and ran his tongue along the outside of her wet slit, careful to avoid actual contact with her already swollen clit until he had her begging for it. Oh and she was close to doing that exact thing- beg like crazy. She was arching her hips, almost grinding her pussy into his face from the startling pleasure that was blasting through her body.

"Laaaaxuuuus..." Lucy moaned, begging for a reprieve.

"Tell me what you want baby," Laxus gutturally demanded before gently licking her clit, making her squirm with pleasure, "Right there?" He repeated the action and was rewarded with an incoherent babble of his name and choice curse words, spurring him on to lave at the throbbing button. With every flick he hoisted her closer to her climax, but Laxus wanted her to last. So he drew his tongue down to her dripping entrance and slid it partially in to taste her nectar. It was like drugs to him, amazingly sweet with the light tang of what could only be described as "Lucy". As if an energy boost, he took to tongue fucking her pussy with gusto and Lucy's cries of pleasure rang out that he hit his mark every time.

Knowing that she was getting closer made Laxus switch gears. He moved once more to lave and flick her clit, sending the smallest spark through his tongue, but instead inserted two fingers into her slick opening. _Fuck she's tight, _he thought as he began pumping.

"Oh God... Laxus don't stop... mngh I'm so close..." Lucy panted and both her still tied hands gripped his blonde locks, encouraging him to persist. _He is so much better than... Gah, don't think about him... _Lucy arched her hips into Laxus' fingers, searching for the orgasm that was eluding her, and couldn't help but a let a shriek escape when he hit her g-spot. She was so close, every thrust of his fingers on that spot, every vibration of his tongue on her clit, was making the coil tighter and tighter in her abdomen.

"Lucy look at me, come for me baby. Fucking let go." Laxus ordered, still thrusting his fingers inside her. Panting, she looked between her legs, her eyes meeting with the lust filled equals of her lover's and when his fingers curled inside her, she lost it.

With a scream of Laxus' name, Lucy arched one final time off the bed, her muscles clamping hard around his fingers, as immense pleasure washed over body taking her breath away with it. The intensity of the orgasm overwhelmed as well as stunned her, and her fingers curled in Laxus' hair, keeping his mouth on her as her body went rigid. It was amazing. She breathily moaned his name one last time as she climbed down from her high.

After Lucy released his head from her thighs, Laxus wasted no time in climbing over her. Still dazed, she watched as he stripped and enjoyed the way his muscles rippled when he lifted his shirt from his head. He was so stacked that Lucy couldn't help absently running her hands down his abs. It made the already arrogant dragonslayer chuckle with pride, but he continued with his undressing.

Next came his pants, revealing the large bulge tucked away in his boxers, and Lucy couldn't help but giggle with anticipation at the girth. Laxus' eyebrows shot up in amusement at her giddiness, but didn't say anything as he ripped the last of his modesty _(what modesty) _from his body. He almost laughed himself at Lucy's reaction to his size, but staved off the urge in preference to get started with making her moan once more. And making her do it now.

Positioning himself above Lucy's entrance, Laxus gave her one last look. She could still end it now and he'd walk away no questions asked. But once he was inside her, he wasn't leaving til both their appetites were sated.

"Laxus..." Lucy began timidly, afraid he might punish her for talking, but instead he watched as she shook her still bound hands in front of him. The sight of her naked below him, a healthy orgasmic glow to her skin, begging to be freed was enough to make Laxus lose control. He ripped the panties in two with a sharp pull of his teeth, and simultaneously thrust inside her with a growl, making Lucy scream out in satisfaction. Laxus waited for her to adjust, leaning his head down to nibble on her lips. She was full to the hilt and then some. And as he began to move inside her Lucy lost awareness of her surroundings. These weren't the un-skilled jerky movements she was used to with Natsu. No, the way Laxus was moving inside her was practiced, each thrust measured and angled to hit the spot he had primed for her earlier. Having found it, he slowed and decidedly drove his cock deeper inside her, making her beg for more. _Time to change it up baby._

Moving Lucy's legs over her shoulders, Laxus took firm hold of her hips and pistoned deeper into her wet core. The angle was mind-blowing. The feel of her heat surrounding him was driving him crazy, and with each explicit moan she released he felt himself getting closer to the edge. But no way in hell was he going before her. It wasn't long before Lucy began losing herself to the way Laxus' hips snapped into her, each time dragging her further away from all conscious thought. Words no longer became noticeable as she all but screamed incoherent forms of Laxus' name in bliss. This is what she'd been waiting for, what she wanted. The fiery passion had died within a couple months between she and Natsu, and they had settled into a routine with mediocre sex. But even in the beginning it was never like this. Her body felt alive with a current only Laxus could supply, each time he entered her, sky rocketing her to new levels of fullness and pleasure. The all too familiar climb was peaking for her, rising faster than she thought possible, and when she looked at Laxus' strained but desire flushed face she knew he was close too.

He locked eyes with Lucy and knew what he wanted. Laxus quickly pulled out and hefted her atop his lap, never breaking stride before entering her again with one fluid plunge. Now he could see every look, and hear every whimper, moan, sigh, or squeal that left her mouth. He gripped her hips securely, lifting her up and down along his thick length and propelled himself up harder inside her with a throaty moan.

Lucy was on the verge of another mind blowing orgasm, her pants and shrieks signs of an oncoming climax, and Laxus wanted nothing more than to watch her face when she came. Her breathing was heavy as she gasped his name, and when he locked lips with her she couldn't help but enjoy how erotic her taste on his tongue was. As soon as it started though, Laxus pulled back and gripped under her knees, bringing her down further on his hard cock. The sensation was too much, and he felt Lucy squeeze around him fiercely as she cried out his name once more, riding out the explosion of pleasure rippling through her body. Watching the way her mouth widened, the immensity of pleasure in her eyes pushed Laxus closer to the edge, and his once even pace became erratic wild thrusts. She was all but screaming his name now, still tight and sensitive from the orgasm she was currently experiencing and he felt her arch into him.

That was all it took. Laxus felt his balls almost painfully draw up before he released himself inside Lucy with a feral roar, his final thrust bringing her to a third orgasm. With satisfaction he heard her scream his name once more, and didn't even mind the war wounds her nails left behind. They both collapsed on the bed, she still atop him panting in the crook of his neck, and he still inside her, moaning as the powerful orgasm began to dull to a light throb.

"Fuck... That was... Amazing." Lucy panted atop Laxus, and realized either she was too drunk to be aware she was drunk or the sex had sobered her up. She opted for the second and ignored the guilty pangs in her chest. _Remember, Natsu did this to you first... You deserve some attention too Lucy. _

"Hmph." was all his reply, for once foregoing a cocky reply to just enjoy the after effects of amazing sex.

"Hah hah... I'll have to challenge you again sometime." Lucy giggled as she buried her head in his shoulder, pleased with how out of character his response was, not even realizing that he had felt the same way about her the whole night.

"Mmm, and you know I'll always rise to the challenge." Laxus warned with a cheeky smile, as he thrust up inside her half-heartedly. She was amazed he was still mostly hard, but realized that's something she'd expect from a man like Laxus Dreyer. Lucy closed her eyes as she felt his hands draw circles on her back, before reaching down to lightly massage her ass, and she smiled when she felt him come to life again inside her.

"Again?" Lucy playfully whined as she sat up wearily. Crossing his arms behind his head, Laxus just observed her with a gloating smile. _Damn what a sight... _

"I'm the real deal blondie," he smugly retorted reverting back to her nickname, "didn't know who you were messing with did you?" He thrust again, making the blonde girl whimper atop him as she debated whether her body, or her conscience could handle round two. A look of shame flitted across her face briefly, but she launched into feigned fatigue to hide it.

"Mmmmnoo I'm a little beat, " and she yawned before she painfully slid off of him, "maybe tomorrow..." She hoped he'd be content with that answer as she gave him a low burning kiss. Little did she know Laxus did see the look, and knew tomorrow either held promise for them or crushing failure. But as he wrapped his arms around her protectively and she drifted off to sleep, Laxus Dreyer knew one thing- he was ruined forever by the blonde spitfire known as Lucy Heartfilia.


	3. Chapter 3

**-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-**

Omg chapter 3! finally right? I just want to shout out to my reviewers- you guys make my world go round and give me the boost I need to continue this story :) I'm sure as writers you all know this exact feeling. And thank you so much for the get well wishes! Totally made my day, I am feeling much better now and finally returned to work yesterday. As for my followers- so blessed you guys liked the first couple chapters enough to want to follow! Now on to Chapter 3- bear with me, it may be a little ramblish, but I hope not too bad for your tastes. As always, Go Laxus! And Lucy- get some!

p.s. don't own crapola, Fairy Tail is Hiro's brain child, whereas I just twist it with my own "brain"

Absolutes

Chapter 3

The sun filtered in through slightly parted curtains, igniting small dust fragments that floated through the air, making it a picturesque morning for the inhabitants of the silent apartment. Laxus watched the particles lazily float through the air and thought on what occurred just 6 hours prior. He wasn't sure how to feel and was a little anxious about how Lucy may be feeling when she finally woke. But for now he enjoyed the hushed and uninterrupted moment to ponder what will be a drastic change between he and a sober Lucy.

Now while he was sure he liked the blonde celestial mage, he didn't know how else to process the emotions running through his head. Irritation at himself for letting down a little of his wall last night, elation for finally getting with the bombshell, anxiety at how she may want to approach things, hesitation and many more- it all flitted through his head at high speeds. Sighing loudly he rubbed his free hand down his face, as if to wipe away all confusion, and turned to look at the sleeping girl to his right. She had a firm hold on his toned right arm while her head lolled to the side slightly on his shoulder, and she looked absolutely at peace with the world.

Laxus smiled gently before returning back to his thoughts. What would she want when she woke? Would Lucy still be in the same state of mind as last night? _What do I want? _Laxus honestly didn't know. He'd never been in a committed relationship before and hadn't found a girl who was good enough to keep him. Of course he'd been in purely sexual relationships, but those got boring after a couple months or so and he always put an end to it when they did. But did he just want a one night stand with Lucy, or more? Fuck yeah he'd love to bang her again- it was as if God created her just for him when it came to sex. But beyond sex Laxus didn't know. He didn't even really know Lucy, outside of the sex they shared last night, that well.

And where would Natsu fit into all this? _I can even smell the dumbass all around the fucking house, _Laxus just realized with irritation. Lucy was still engaged to the fire dragonslayer and he momentarily panicked about breaking a cardinal rule for dragonslayers. He thought back to last night, trying to remember if there was a tell-tale mark above her left breast, and lifted the comforter noiselessly to take a peek. Her softly rising bare chest greeted him and he breathed out an audible sigh of relief, making Lucy stir before drifting back to sleep. _Good, she's still unclaimed. _And Laxus couldn't help but feel a spike of hope before he shoved that feeling back down.

He was a bachelor, no way was he ready to settle down just yet- still too many years to have fun and he sure as hell didn't want to get held back. But he again thought on last night and the possessiveness he had felt with Lucy. Was it maybe just lust? Or the dragon side coming out in him to claim stake on another dragonslayer's territory? That might've been it... But what if it wasn't? _Aaaarrrghhh! _Laxus growled quietly in frustration, the warring emotions jumbling his usually straightforward thoughts. All he knew were the following: if Lucy's willing he'd fuck her again, he liked the girl as far as he knew, she was STILL ENGAGED and would be indefinitely (_buuut she's unmarked...)_, Laxus definitely wanted to fuck her again, where they went from here would be up to Lucy, and that Laxus definitely wanted to bang her again and again. _But next time we're gonna do it when and how I want it. _Laxus grinned mischievously at the ceiling before he felt Lucy move gently against his side. Her breathing slowly began to change and Laxus knew she was waking so he put on a calm face, ready to deal with whatever waited him. As he turned his head to greet the girl, his breath momentarily caught when he saw gorgeous chocolate orbs stare up at him expectantly.

"Good morning..." Lucy bashfully said to the uncharacteristically blushing lightning dragonslayer. She placed a hesitant kiss on his lips before settling once more at his side and Laxus woke up from his momentary daze. _Normal Lucy's back._

"Morning blondie." Laxus smirked, his confident look once more in place. Lucy couldn't help but admire his visible muscular chest as she mentally fought for what she wanted to say.

"So, um about last night... I really enjoyed it," and she blushed, "and I wouldn't mind it happening again, but I guess I need to talk to Natsu about some things first." She looked at Laxus' face, hoping to read what he might be thinking, but his face was a mask of coolness and understanding.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind hearing you say my name like you did last night again." Laxus smugly said with his typical grin once more in place as he nibbled on Lucy's neck, making a flush erupt on her skin as she recalled how lewd she had been last night. _I can't believe how much I let loose with him! It must've been the alcohol... _

"So um where do you stand with all this?" Lucy asked carefully and she felt Laxus freeze his movements against her neck. He pulled back and moved to lean on his elbow before looking casually at her. Time to use his usual line.

"I don't fuckin like labels. We'll just see where it goes okay?" and he paused before continuing seriously, "But you definitely need to talk to Natsu. Afterwards we can talk about what we want. And if you're gonna tell him about last night then handle it how you want, but I don't want a shit ton of drama coming back on me." The last sentence made Lucy cringe with how rude he was being, but she couldn't completely blame Laxus. Then again though, he was halfway responsible for what happened last night she angrily realized. He could have just said no and left. And "no labels"? What the hell did that mean? For some reason, even though Lucy knew all she initially wanted from him last night was sex, it still hurt her to hear him handle it so offhandedly.

"You won't have to worry about me causing you any drama. I'll let you know how things go later. I'm going to go take a shower, lock the door when you leave." Lucy retorted coolly as she sat up and hastily hopped out of bed, ignoring the deepening frown of confusion on Laxus' face. This conversation hadn't gone how Laxus wanted it to, but he really didn't know how the hell to handle emotional confrontations like this. So he wordlessly watched Lucy stalk around the house grabbing clothing and a towel as he began to dress. He couldn't help but admire the way her naked ass looked walking away from him, so he whistled at the blushing girl. Lucy gave him a quick frustrated wave before closing the bathroom door on Laxus and he turned to leave.

"I'll see you around blondie." Lucy heard him call out before her front door slammed closed, and she let out a sigh of regret. _What did I expect? Laxus declaring his undying commitment after a night of no-strings-attached sex? I'm such an idiot for getting too involved when I'm engaged to another guy, even if he's a cheating guy... I'm not much better now. _But with a small smile of fondness she recalled how Laxus had handled her last night. He was rough and gentle at all the right times, putting her pleasure before his. Even if they couldn't be more than just one time lovers, she didn't _completely_ regret sharing the experience with Laxus. She was even glad that they remained friends after it, and looked forward to maybe quite possibly getting to know the closed off lightning dragonslayer more. _Maybe, was the key word. _Hopefully things won't be too awkward for them in the future. They'd always regarded each other civilly from a distant, exchanging casual niceties when necessary, or the occasional playful badgering when Laxus was being more of an arrogant prick than usual. The thought made her laugh, and she recalled how different he had been last night. While he was still cocky (a well deserved cockiness of course) he had been so attentive with her.

She continued to think on things while she washed up and came to the conclusion on a couple of them. Depending on where she stood with Natsu after their talk she'd be more than willing to have a re-occurrence of last night. And secondly she decided she liked the side of Laxus she saw last night, and even if they didn't end up becoming more than just friends, she'd take pleasure in getting to know the older mage. But as far as they'd left things it was a night of shared pleasure amongst friends and nothing more. Lucy sighed at the cold truth but left it at that as she hopped out of the shower and commenced her morning ritual of getting ready. When she eventually left her bathroom the smell of sex struck her nose and knew if Natsu were to sneak into her house for a visit he'd immediately know what was up. So ignoring the tightening in her loins at the images the smells brought up she hastily moved to open one of her windows and let in fresh air. After spraying some of her air freshener around the small apartment she felt content and decided now would be a good time as any to head to the guild. Checking over her jean miniskirt, brown knee high work boots, and tight v-neck black tee, she nervously adjusted the length of the shirt. _It's okay Lucy, Natsu might not even be back from his mission yet._

She took one last look in the mirror at her mid-back length blonde hair before grabbing her whip and keys and leaving her un-locked apartment. She never bothered to lock it before, why now? With a final look around she entered the canal street leading to her house and walked with confidence to the guild. Today would go her way, she was sure of it, and for once that day Lucy found herself smiling. _Let's get some._

...

A couple blocks away a grinning fire mage walked with his silver-haired lover and his blue exceed. They said their good byes with a chaste kiss and parted before Natsu headed off in the direction of his girlfriend's house with Happy. It'd been a while since he'd seen Lucy and he felt guilty for the neglect of their relationship. As he strolled along he got lost in thought, unknowingly ignoring the cat that walked alongside him.

At some point he had to come clean about his affair with Lisanna, but he didn't know how or when to broach the subject. He was sure Lucy hadn't suspected anything and figured he could go on with the best of both worlds for a little while longer, but with guilt knew that wasn't the right way to go about it. Besides Lisanna was getting impatient for him to make a choice- she, or Lucy. As much as she didn't like sneaking behind Lucy's back anyways, she still selfishly did it anyways, regardless of the consequences they would eventually have to deal with. When did it become so complicated? Natsu didn't mean for things to get out of hand with Lisanna- but one mission alone with her after another quickly changed things and the feeling's he'd felt for Lisanna before she "died" resurfaced. He was doomed to repeat the mistake, for he loved Lucy and Lisanna both. But he had to pick. It wasn't fair to either girls.

It wasn't long before he found himself in front of his fiancé's house, and he took in a deep breath before climbing the steps to her front door. Since they'd gotten more serious he no longer felt the need to sneak into the apartment he felt himself staying at more often than his own house and ended up walking through the front door.

"Lucy?" he called out eagerly with anticipation, expecting her bubbly response but was greeted with silence. As he walked around, the scent of orchid and pineapple hit his nose, but his eyebrows knit together when he caught a foreign scent. He sifted through the various smells- Lucy's own bath wash, her signature scent, the air freshener, dust, and something else. A light spicy musk tinged with what could only be described as an underlying "summer storm" smell. And Natsu could think of one other person who had such a distinguishing scent; as a dragonslayer he couldn't help but leave it behind him faintly wherever he went; both Natsu and Gajeel did the same thing. _Laxus. _Immediately he growled as rage and confusion spread throughout his body. _What the fuck was Laxus doing here when he knew Lucy was engaged to another dragonslayer? Engaged to ME. _Flames ignited on Natsu's clenched hands as he struggled to come up with reasons for Laxus to even enter Lucy's house. Not being one to think first and act secondly, Natsu spun on his heels with anger. _Laxus, I'm coming for you you bastard, and you better have a good excuse. _

_..._

**** oooo what do we have here? Tension tension! What's going to become of Natsu, Lucy, Laxus, and Lisanna in the next chapter? eee hee hee read to find out! and PLEASE review with what you think of the direction of the story so far. thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-**

Hiya peeps! Just a shout out to my faithful reviewers- TANK YOU! It's such a relief to get positive reviews, you don't even know : ) Now, this is A confrontational chapter, but not THE confrontational chapter. This does have some juicy stuffs in it though, and what's that? Does the chef call for some lemon meringue pie in the next chapter? Hmm you shall have to wait and see wont you? Now I will be honest, this chapter was a little hard for me to write- being an introvert myself it's hard to delve into other character's emotions and thoughts- so I hope it flows well enough for you guys to get the gist of things. Wellp, enjoy! And as always, thank you for reading and reviewing!

-Cherry

caution: cherry does not legally own fairy tail, but who says kidnapping and extortion is out of the question?... it's not...

Absolutes

Chapter Four

Once Lucy finally stood before the guild, her once confident spirit was slowly losing the battle to nervousness. On her walk she briefly remembered Mira setting Laxus up as Lucy's babysitter and knew she'd have to be careful when talking to the take over mage. That and the fact she was sure she'd probably run into Lisanna and Natsu after their mission together. She felt a painful stab in her gut at the thought of the two together, and she rubbed her chest. _This is going to be a long day. _And with a groan she slowly pushed open the large guild doors.

Various greetings sounded out in unison as Lucy warily waved to each of her guild mates, faking her signature bright smile. It didn't take long for her eyes to lock with a very grumpy looking lightning dragonslayer surrounded by his team. Laxus stared at her intently, his eyes sparkling with mirth when he saw her cheeks color, and he gave her a knowing grin. The way his eyes roamed over her body freely, taking in each supple curve made Lucy melt inside. She hated how easily Laxus made her body betray her heart. She felt naked to him, completely stripped of her sanity and her modesty, and didn't even care. Guiltily, she wanted him to look, and when his gaze finally drifted back to hers, the want and hunger evident on his face sent chills down her spine. But their unspoken lustful exchange was interrupted as she felt someone lightly smack her arm, and it wasn't until she turned to see Levy frowning at her expectantly that Lucy realized Levy had been talking to her amicably the whole time.

"Eh, sorry Levy. I got lost in thought." Lucy apologized sheepishly. The bluenette stared inquisitively with a furrowed brow between a now distracted blonde dragonslayer and her friend, then smiled mischievously.

"Uh huh, whatever you say Lu-chan. Come sit with me?" Levy giggled before gesturing for her friend to join her at the bar. She shot Mira a look, and the silver haired woman made a bee-line straight for where Lucy was sitting.

"Hey Lucy, what'll it be today?" Mira asked with a smile, hiding Levy's and she's true intent of dragging her off to the bar.

"Orange juice with sprite would be great." Lucy groaned while she massaged her temples. She had caught the looks exchanged between Mira and Levy and knew that the sudden headache attack was only going to get worse.

"Where's Erza and Gray?" Lucy asked turning her head towards her team's usual spot.

"You just missed them, they left for a quick mission and asked me to tell you they'd be back around tomorrow afternoon." Levy responded brightly. Lucy absentmindedly nodded her head, pondering who she should tell about Laxus, if anyone at all.

"Sooooo was Laxus nice to you last night when he walked you home?" Mira offhandedly asked when she returned with the blonde's drink. _More like carried me home. _Before Lucy could answer she felt someone prod her side with a laugh.

"I bet he was VERY nice last night, huh Lucy?" Cana slurred as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Lucy's face heat up. _Cana looks like a lecherous old man when she does that..._

"Drunk already Cana?!" Levy huffed as she crossed her arms, effectively saving Lucy from answering. Both girls launched into an argument about the pros and cons of drinking away a hangover- Levy's side backed by factual book knowledge, and Cana's simply by vast experience. Lucy and Mira watched in feigned amusement until Mira was called away for a drink. But before the bar maid left she gave Lucy a chilling look- she wasn't off the hook just yet- she'd be interrogated later. Lucy sighed and placed her head in her hands, hoping the small comfort would rid her of her headache. Never mind her upset stomach.

Suddenly she felt someone's eyes on her, and she cautiously lifted her head and looked around. Once again she caught Laxus staring fixedly from his usual seat, and knew if Mira or Levy saw her she'd be found out. She couldn't bring herself to care though, and watched as the corners of his mouth tilted into a crooked grin. He gave an appreciative glance of her outfit, then jerked his head towards the back of the guild. _What? He wants to talk? _Lucy raised her brow, as if to ask why. Laxus' response was to lick his lips before giving her a hungry stare, and her body shot up a couple hundred degrees. She didn't catch a silver-haired woman watch Lucy's normal pallor switch from tan to red before narrowing her eyes in suspicion. _Here?! He wants to... here? Is he insane?! I haven't even talked to Natsu yet! Oh, Natsu... What if...? _Lucy's mind screamed "idiocy" while her body began preparing for the inevitable. She couldn't believe how evil her body was- her body was bent to Laxus' will, while her heart remained chained to Natsu. But she wanted Laxus again, already. No, she _needed _him. And it seemed Laxus felt the same way.

Oh fuck he did, as soon as he watched the hot number enter the room in that short skirt and tight tee. Never mind the way her body and eyes responded to the looks he gave her upon said entrance. He tried ignoring her, tried to get the stiff member between his legs to calm down, and distracted himself with the small talk between the Raijinshu. But even so, hearing her voice from across the guild, and remembering how she sounded the previous night made it impossible. Never has a woman had such an effect on him, and Laxus almost wanted to hate her for it. He decided then and there he'd make her pay. He'd make her feel the same way for him- make her as addicted to him as he'd found himself to her. So he allowed his eyes to bore into Lucy, hoping she'd look up and meet his gaze. Hoping she'd see what he wanted and like a good girl give in to his body's demands. He saw her confusion at first when he gestured towards the back rooms of the guild, but it didn't take long for her to get his meaning. And oh god, when she did, the lidded look of lust she gave him was enough to get his engine revving towards 6th gear. He appraised her flushed body once more, then stood to make his move, knowing soon she'd follow. But before he could turn to leave the great hall, something drew his attention to the entrance. _Natsu was here. _

The doors flew open and in stormed the furious fire mage. Laxus wasn't sure what had him fired up this time, but knew either Elfman or Gajeel would get the brunt of it. He was about to leave when he understood Natsu's irate fixed stare was on him. _He must know something, _and immediately Laxus began glaring back as he crossed his arms over his chest. _He better not start a fight with me if he wants to be able walk away from it._

Heart hurting, and head elated, Lucy felt drawn to her fiancé, wanting to run to him and hold him, while at the same time wanting to slap the angry look off his face. He didn't have a right to be that angry. But still, when Lucy saw the obvious stares of fury exchanged between the two dragonslayers, she immediately felt guilty. She didn't know what Natsu knew, but was certain she'd do everything in her power to stop an altercation between the two. She didn't need her dirty laundry aired out for the whole guild to see. So standing tall, she intercepted her fiancé before he could do or say anything.

"Natsu." she firmly addressed, and the man begrudgingly stared at her, his features softening slightly. A flicker of hope that a confrontation between the strong mages wouldn't occur sparked in Lucy as she walked to Natsu's side.

"Lucy, I-" he ground out before being interrupted.

"-Can we talk? Please?" Lucy almost begged, feeling prying eyes on them. Natsu growled as he shot one last look at the large man across the guild, debating whether to push past Lucy and beat the smug man to a pulp or to have what he was going to assume would be a hard conversation with Lucy. Looking once more at his lover's begging eyes, he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. But I'm coming back for you!" Natsu answered as he jabbed a finger at Laxus, causing gasps to erupt from nearby guild members. _So he did know something was up... _

Laxus didn't even bother to respond, but instead watched as Lucy and Natsu left the guild. She had to basically drag the furious boy out of the building. He caught a look the two exchanged, and Laxus didn't like it one bit. _I don't fuckin think so Natsu._

...

Stopping in the middle of a small city park, Lucy sat on a nearby bench and patted a seat next to her, imploring Natsu to sit. He stood stiff in front of her, not budging, anger and disgust in his eyes. Lucy sighed, knowing this conversation wasn't going to go or end well, and tried to start speaking.

"Why was Laxus in your apartment." Natsu demanded coldly with a glowering stare. Lucy was taken aback from his tone and the color change of his eyes. Whereas his eyes were a normal kind onyx color, they'd morphed into that of a serpentine gold, intimidating the normally well spoken girl.

"Natsu I can-" Lucy began, leaning away from the fire mage.

"Why," he seethed, "was Laxus in your apartment." Natsu repeated as he stepped closer to Lucy, acid dripping from his words. Searching her face for an answer, he immediately jumped back, betrayal evident on his features.

"He's all over you." Natsu spat scrunching up his face in disgust as he awaited his answer.

"I know about you and Lisanna." Lucy murmured, tears spilling down her face. She would've screamed it had the looks of fury from Natsu not paralyzed her in her spot. He momentarily paused, taken by surprise at her words, and mulled over what a good response would be. But found that he wanted an answer from _her_ first, and the vicious frown returned to his face once more.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time Lucy," Natsu began, towering over the upset blonde, "why was Laxus in your apartment." Lucy fought for an answer, and decided that she'd just point blank tell him. She didn't completely deserve this. _I did technically cheat though... I'm no better than him in some respects..._

"It's none of your fuckin business." Lucy heard from behind her, and Natsu jumped up at the sight of the intruder, his hands aflame. She spun, her heart beating wildly, and saw what her heart had hoped she would.

Laxus stood defiantly, a deep-set scowl on his face, electric sparks flying off him, and Lucy swore he wore shining armor at the moment. Natsu turned away from Lucy and walked around the small clearing, steadily staring at the man across from him. He couldn't believe this guy had the gall to interrupt the conversation he was having with Lucy.

"It is when it has to do with my Fiancé." the fire dragonslayer roared, the flames in his hands edging up his arms.

"You compromised that the moment you started sleeping with Lisanna you little punk." Laxus ground out, keeping his cool. Immediately Natsu launched himself at the lightning slayer, flames spreading from his fists, and was surprised when his punch landed on thin air. Laxus had phased behind him at the last minute and now stood protectively next to the shocked celestial mage. Natsu growled in frustration and stood to his full height, before letting out a loud sigh.

"How long have you known Lucy?" Natsu asked, his back hidden from her.

"Long enough..." Lucy responded, pain laced in her voice. She couldn't even look up at Laxus, for fear of breaking down into sobs. She wanted to be anywhere but here- away from the man breaking her heart, and the other man who had all but broken her body. _Why is Laxus even here? Why should he care- I'm just a means to an end as far as he is concerned, he made that clear this morning, _Lucy thought, the looks traded earlier forgotten.

Hearing Natsu exhale noisily, she watched as he turned to look at her, defeat in his eyes. Gone were the serpentine gold, and in its place were the pleading eyes of the man she loved. He began to walk towards her, the flames on his hands extinguishing, and she felt Laxus rigidly adjust next to her.

"Can you just give me some time with Lucy, and get the fuck outta here?" Natsu growled the last part as his hardened eyes fell on Laxus. Lucy made eye contact with the lightning dragonslayer, and gave him a silent nod of reassurance that she'd be ok. But Laxus didn't even bother to answer Natsu, and instead addressed Lucy.

"I'll be right over there," he calmly said to her, his temper barely contained, then turned to glare down at Natsu, "you lay even one finger on her, and I swear to God I will make sure you never fucking walk again." Lucy gratefully watched him quietly stalk away before turning to Natsu once more.

"Luce I'm sorry... I know that's not-" Natsu began with a face, as if the words were bitter on his tongue.

"-No just shut up for a moment!" Lucy ordered after she finally found her nerve, "You broke my heart Natsu! How could you? Laxus was, well, a drunken night, a mistake, I don't know! But I didn't go seeking him out over and over again behind your back!" Unbeknownst to her, the man across the clearing had picked up the gist of her words. _Just a drunken night? A mistake? You don't know?! Are you fuckin kidding me? _And Laxus cursed himself for allowing honest words to hurt him. He was surprised that he even cared, surprised he had allowed himself to be sucked into this stupid game the two were playing. He should've never allowed himself to enter Lucy's house. She would've gotten over Natsu eventually, found some nice guy and settled down. Laxus would've been content, bedding whoever the fuck he wanted without a care in the world. But, he realized, his world was turned upside down the moment his lips touched Lucy's. And that he didn't want whomever else. And when he looked at the crying girl across the grass, he knew he only wanted Lucy. And that made him curse himself more. Frustrated and confused with himself and the situation, Laxus quietly turned and strode away. He needed time to think.

"Luce, I didn't mean for it to happen... It's hard to explain... I know that's not an excuse!" Natsu interjected when he saw anger flare up on the girl's face, "But I don't want us to be over. Please, just give me a second chance." Natsu grabbed his fiancé's hand, rubbing his thumb across her hand in an effort to soothe her, glad that even for a moment she let him hold it. Looking into his eyes, Lucy saw the same eager and sincere boy that she loved and had haunted her dreams and prayers these past couple months. Even if it was over such unfortunate circumstances, she still enjoyed just being near him once more.

"How can I ever trust you again? How can I sleep with you and not think about what you did with her and wonder if that's who you think of? How do I know when you leave on a solo mission, or go on an errand that she isn't there with you?" Lucy sobbed, the pain she'd been burying deep for so long rising and bubbling to the surface.

"Luce, you betrayed me too-"

"You can't even compare what I did to-" Lucy indignantly began, snatching her hand away.

"-I KNOW! I know Luce! You think I don't know that? This has been eating away at me, but when I got to your house, and smelled that bastard- I don't know, it's like something inside me clicked, and I was so angry! I was so furious at the thought of you with someone else... Luce I couldn't bear to see you with someone else, please don't make me do that..." Natsu begged through gritted teeth, anger rising within him at the thought of Lucy and Laxus together. To his surprise, Lucy stood and smoothed out her skirt with a sniff.

"Then you know how I felt every time I watched you leave with Lisanna." she said through her tears before walking away from the stunned mage. _No matter what Lucy, I'm going to get you back. We ARE NOT OVER. You are MINE. _And Natsu thought about the blonde dragonslayer he had a score to settle with. _You bastard, I won't let you win. I won't let you have Lucy. _He stood quickly, fury sweeping through him as fast as the very fire ignited in his bones. _Lucy is MINE._

...

**Footnotes:

jessjess3377: thank you so much for reviewing on the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it :)

melt0928: yes I agree, Natsu is being quite the pain in the ass. now I don't like making him a bad guy completely, but I fear I didn't do very good with that in this chapter ha ha

Holy Angemon: Glad you liked it! I will be sure to keep updating where time and brain activity is willing.

Ms. Bloodmoon: Lol I happened to get AND like your joke. Your consistent support and reviewing is a HUGE plus. I definitely agree with you about not making things happen. But that's where Laxus is awesome, he makes it happen, and when it does he leaves ya wanting more ;)

ElyseexD: I'm afraid I've left you with another cliffhanger my dear! I apologize, but how else am I going to get you to come back?

XxShyxX: you are right! Natsu doesn't have a right! And while that may not have been made as clear in this chapter, be sure it will be in next ones

Itachi anime: thanks for the reviews luv! I agree that Natsu is indeed hypocritical, but that seems to be the mass stigma for cheating men nowadays haha although I made it clear that what Lucy did WAS cheating, and that it was wrong on most levels, but still not to the extent of what Natsu has been up to. and yee-ya for tension!

ErzaDreyar: Thank you for the support! You make my writer's heart smile! I look forward to reading your story as well! Hopefully I haven't disappointed you with this chapter :)

**PHEW! I apologize to anyone I may have missed! Feel free to send me an angry pm hahaha probably won't end up forgetting again now will I? UNTIL NEXT TIME- Cherry**


	5. Chapter 5

**-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-**

**ha! I am alive! My computer's just a little sketch, so I had to wait to buy a new battery before typing this chapter and updating the story! I apologize for how long it's taken, and know I have been well punished. I can't tell you how much I hate writing rough drafts by hand on paper. And this IS NOT a very short chapter hahaha. But it's a smexy one ;) Looking forward to reviews, and MUCH LOVE TO MY CONSTANT REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS! MWAH! **

**- Cherry**

**p.s. don't own fairy tail or it's characters. just the lewd acts my mind sees fit to make them commit.**

Lucy woke slowly, rolling listlessly out of bed. She wasn't ready to start the day and it showed in the heavy bags under her eyes. She hadn't slept well at all. she was up most of the night, thinking on the events that occurred previously that day, and was torn between two halves of her heart. The half that still belonged to Natsu, and the half she had unknowingly given to Laxus. When had sex become this confusing? This dramatic?

And since when was it common sense to sleep with your girlfriend's rival, then turn around and demand loyalty from her? _That makes no freakin sense! Oh yeah, I'm sorry Lucy, yeah I did sleep with Lisanna, more than once of course- but you gotta stay loyal to me. No more Laxus- _Well screw that! And speaking of Laxus- where did he get off interrupting she and Natsu's conversation? While it was nice that he showed that he cared _somewhat, _it was rather confusing. Just that morning Laxus had made it clear that the night of passion they shared was "only sex"- even if he did express the want to do it again. He was really aloof and cold about the whole thing. _Was it because I gave it away so easily? That I was no longer a chase anymore? _Men like Laxus confused Lucy to a great extent. Well, men in GENERAL confused her.

Her head spinning, she went about her morning ritual of getting ready. _I wonder how Laxus will be today... _Lucy thought she had seen a flash of hurt steal across his face when she explained away their night time romp, but she couldn't be sure. Did Laxus care more about her and what happened than he let on? Or was it all some show to cover his ass? _But then again since when did he care what others thought of him? Aaarrggghhhh! _The thoughts bouncing around in Lucy's head made it throb, and she dipped it low in the shower stream with a groan. She had plenty of time to think on things later- so she put her mind back on track. _Should I wear a really revealing shirt? Or will Natsu think I'm dressing for a certain someone's attention? Ha, I don't care what Natsu thinks! _The shower ended too soon for her liking. The once hot water felt amazing on her sore muscles, but it now ran cold.

Shivering she stepped out of the steamy bathroom, wrapping the fluffy towel around her tiny waist. She glumly thought about what the day might hold for her and went about getting ready. Slipping into black jean shorts, she slid them along toned legs and over her pink lacy thong. _Like Natsu's hair... _and she couldn't help giggling at how red he had turned when he first caught her in them. Betraying her though, her mind drifted and she haphazardly wondered if Laxus would like her pink lingerie set. _Dammit! Why does it matter! _She thought as she crossed her arms over her ample chest. _Because you liiiiike him, _Happy's voice echoed out of memory. She rolled her eyes, but the familiar phrase lingered in her thoughts.

"Of course I like him you irritating cat." Lucy said aloud. She pulled a cropped, off the shoulder navy tee from her closet, and was content with how it revealed her taut tummy. She stuck her tongue out at her reflection in the mirror, imagining a hovering Happy behind her, and released her wavy hair from the towel's grip. It fell down in long waves to the middle of her back and she couldn't get over how much it had grown. She looked so much like her mom now that it hurt. So with that thought she decided not to tie her hair back anymore. She'd keep her mom near her as much as she could and any way she could from here on out. Sending up a silent prayer, knowing her mom could hear, Lucy left her apartment. On her way to her second home, Lucy summoned Plue and enjoyed the little dog's antics on her walk. It was a beautiful mid-summer day, and as light as the warm sun was, she slowly felt her mind lift as well. She briefly wondered if Natsu would already be there, but figured he'd probably still be sleeping, as it wasn't even 9 yet. Then a not completely un-welcome fresh memory of the looks she and Laxus and shared upon her entrance yesterday strayed to the forefront of her mind. His haunting blue eyes, the way he had visibly hungered for her- the mere idea of him looking at her like that once more made her weak kneed. With vivid remembrance she recalled the way his eyes had raked over her, making her feel nude before him, and it made Lucy's stomach turn pleasantly.

But, she was still conflicted with how she should feel about him- since after the way things were left yesterday she had no idea what "they" were. Hopefully friends still at least. She couldn't be sure, and as she finally stood before the guild's entrance, she gave her little dog one final hug for strength before sending him home to the celestial world. _Here goes. _She calmly opened the guild doors and her eyes zoomed around the grand hall- searching for a splash of blonde or pink. Seeing neither, Lucy let out a breath of relief, but buried the itching disappointment at not seeing a certain lightning dragonslayer. Instead she casually strolled up the bar and waved over Mira. She prepared herself for the inevitable as she waited. The silver-haired barmaid flashed her a smile and gestured that it'd be a second before turning back to her current customer- Bixlow. Said man sidled up the blonde girl, a taunting grin on the exposed bits of his face, before leaning next to her.

"So cheerleader, what'd you do to piss Laxus off eh?" Bixlow jeered. Lucy was cautious with her reply- _how much could he possibly know?_

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Why would you think I'd know?" Lucy casually responded, overlooking his accusation.

"Seem's your nickname's the same as the punching bag this morning." And Bixlow laughed before walking back to where Mira had set his freshly made dish.

_Laxus is that upset? Dammit... I knew I should've been more careful with what I said yesterday... _Lucy felt a little ashamed at first, then huffed indignantly. _I didn't do anything wrong! What I said yesterday was true! If he had only been more forward with his feelings all of this could've been avoided. I would've been more forward if I knew where he stood.. But emotional women have always been known to scare men away, _Lucy sadly thought. She would've told him how she really felt if he had given her an inkling that the feeling's were mutual. But he'd been so cold and indifferent yesterday morning, that she didn't know how to respond. She slumped against the bar and cradled her head in her hands. _This is too much... and what am I going to do about Natsu? _Thinking, she slowly lifted her head, and determined her next course of action. _Whether he wants to or not, I'm going to talk to Laxus and figure this crap out. _Then, knowing how he felt, Lucy could go from there and decide what to do about Natsu. Turning in the direction of the training room, Lucy gathered her wits about her and left a curious Mira at the bar. As she made her way through the chattering guild, Lucy waved and plastered a smile on her face as her unease grew.

Lucy had no idea how the conversation would go, or if he'd even want to talk. With a fierce look of determination she decided he didn't get to opt out. _This conversation is GOING to happen! _She stubbornly made her way down the hall that led to the back rooms. The large archway that stood as an entrance to the training/weight room loomed ahead, and with dread she could hear the grunts of exertion followed by the clang of metal. _Here goes... _Steeling her resolve, Lucy started towards the doorway when something jerked on her arm. She found herself dragged through one of the various doors that lined the hallway and slammed against the darker room's wall. Before she could shout her protest, urgent lips smashed against hers, making Lucy melt. She sifted her fingers through the assaulter's blonde spiky hair as his tongue traced along her lower lips. He tasted heavenly, and smelled even better- like a fresh shower and spiced deodorant. As their tongues tangled, Lucy felt his hands grasp her hips and lift, forcing her to latch onto his torso with lithe legs. The dominating move made Lucy moan into his mouth. No other man had ever made her feel this way but one, and as her curious hands drifted along his bare muscled back only one name came to mind.

"Laxus..." she breathed when he finally released her mouth to nibble on her exposed neck. _Wait- what happened to mmmmm talking? Oh god that feels so good... What was I supposed to talk about? _Lucy's once made up mind was now muddled beyond belief, and couldn't she stand how much Lust had carried her away. All thoughts of talk disappeared when she felt Laxus grind himself into her, pushing her further up the wall, and she didn't even bother to berate herself for the lost cause of her mission. His biting mouth moved along her collarbone and his hands inched under the hem of her shirt.

"Off." Laxus huskily ordered, and Lucy quickly removed the offending article of clothing. Laxus didn't even hesitate before impatiently ripping off her bra, releasing Lucy's full breasts in one swoop. Laxus leaned back slightly, one hand still gripping her hips, while Lucy's destroyed bra dangled from the other.

"Pink eh, a little too innocent for you dontcha think blondie?" Laxus teased as he admired his view. Lucy blushed, and was about to reproach him for his assumption, when she caught the glint in his eyes. The purely animalistic desire and longing she found there made her shiver in his hold, and knew her eyes mirrored the same. At the way a light blush stole across the girl's breast's, the way her pert nipples stood for his attention, Laxus decided then and there this would be hard and quick. He felt the girl needed to be punished for the way she has been making him feel. And as Lucy looked into his eyes, the burning hunger written on his features aroused as well as scared her. Where had this come from? _Wasn't he supposedly angry with me? _The confusion made her gulp, but knew she was beyond caring.

With a growl, Laxus hastily latched his mouth onto a distended nipple, while his groping hands moved around to cup Lucy's firm ass. _Mmmm I've missed these, _he thought as he enjoyed the firm mound being teased between his lips. Being this close to her, Laxus could smell the strawberry and peach body wash Lucy had used that morning, and the distinctly feminine smell only made him work harder at making the moaning girl in his arms desire his touch more. Every movement of his tongue made Lucy arch further, his mouth making her own loose groans of appreciation. Her body was acting on it's own accord, springing to life under Laxus' ministrations, as if possessed. She'd never heard herself make such lewd noises, and was surprised when she heard herself whimper a beg. And even more surprising was when her hips ground into Laxus' exploring palm, which had discreetly slipped into her shorts and was now cupping her wet sex. As if by recognition, her body acted alone under his touch, and it had Lucy blushing.

He knew her body so well. How could that be? After only one night lost in bliss? Was he really just THAT good? Lucy's questions were answered when skilled buzzing fingers entered her, eliciting a soft squeal from her slightly bruised lips. _Damn she's wet and fuckin tight, _Laxus thought. And he wasted no time in removing the rest of her clothing, before relieving himself of his gym shorts. The brusque action made Lucy squeak and she couldn't resist taking a quick peek at his erect member. _Oh, my, God. _Laxus watched with gloating satisfaction as Lucy's eyes widened in admiration. Of course this wasn't her first time seeing him in all his glory, _but _it was her first time while sober, and he couldn't help grinning at the sincere reaction. But Lucy's eyes slammed shut, when with a growl Laxus sheathed himself inside her, and the look of pure unadulterated lust that was etched onto her features rocked him to his core. Never had a woman been so forthcoming with her inner sexual emotions- they cared too much about how they looked or sounded during sex- but not Lucy... She let herself get swept away in the bliss, encouraging and spurring him on with her mews and pleasure-filled faces. And Laxus was hooked on that look. He was hooked on the way she shrieked his name with every snap of his hips. He was hooked on the way Lucy clenched around him. And he never wanted to be set free.

"Laxus.. ngh mmm.. whyyy noww.." Lucy murmured between her moans. Her lusty voice turned him on more, _If that's even possible, _and he gripped her ass hard as he buried himself deeper with every thrust. Her back was bouncing against the wall, and Lucy was sure she'd be bruised where Laxus' fingers dug into her butt. Yet she didn't care. Every well-aimed jerk inside her sent her climbing higher to her climax, and she lost the ability to think let alone talk.

"Because," and Laxus angled his hips almost under her, hitting Lucy's g-spot making her cry out in pleasure, "You've been driving me crazy. For the past two days... mmmnngghh... I can't think of anything else, just you."

Laxus' words momentarily roused Lucy from her lust induced state, and she was shocked. Was Laxus really opening up to her finally? _So THIS is how I get Laxus to talk? Dully noted... _She wasn't sure what to make of his words, and found it was even harder to focus between his rough thrusts and low growls near her ear.

"You mean- oh god there-" Laxus continued to steadily piston into her tightening core "- The sex?" Of course he could've only meant the sex right? As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. He gave her an angry glare before picking her up and clutching her against his firm chest. She tried not to squeal when he roughly laid her on a nearby utility table, and she watched as he firmly took hold under her knees. Laxus would show Lucy not to question him. Holding her steady and perpendicular to his hard body (not the only hard thing of course), he spread her legs before thrusting himself home between her wet folds. Her body rocked back and forth noisily on the cart, each plunge making her breasts bounce deliciously.

"I meant YOU Lucy. It's mmm not just the sex," and he drove his point home with a hard snap of his hips, forcing a high-pitched gasp from Lucy's mouth, "I'm crazy about you babe. As well as these-" and Laxus palmed her rebounding breasts- "And I have been mmmm *pant* for a while." _Shit, I'm getting close- and those noises she keeps making aren't helping. _

Lucy almost couldn't believe her ears. This sexy, headstrong, arrogant but secretly sweet man wanted her? He LIKED her? She didn't know how to respond, and didn't know if she could. Laxus' cock just made her feel so good.

"Ah ahhh Laxus I-" Lucy panted before Laxus made her cry out his name with a hard thrust. She was nearing the peak- could feel the coil tighten till almost breaking point. When she felt his girth hit her g-spot once more, it was like a wildfire of desire erupted through her body. She looked up at her straining lover above her, and admired the way his abs bunched with each thrust. _He's so damn sexy, and feels so damn good... _Suddenly her admiration was interrupted as she felt herself being lifted from the utility table. Laxus was now cradling her in his hold, his strong hands still under her knees, holding her as if she weighed nothing. Bending slightly at his knees, he angled himself to drive further into her tightening pussy and knew she was almost ready. They moved in sync, their sweat riddled bodies sliding against one another as Laxus shot up into Lucy, quickening his pace, each thrust pounding her into submission. Laxus buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet smell of her skin and hair as his cock played her like a moaning instrument. _Hard and quick- _and while it felt like an hour, he knew they'd only been going at it for about 5 minutes. She was quickening atop him, and he had to hold himself back to get her.

"I want you for myself... mnnggghhh you're mine." Laxus growled, and he knew he was being selfish. But he couldn't find a fuck to care. He gave her almost everything he had, anymore would have broken her for sure. His pace was growing erratic and he felt her tighten past the point of no return.

"Cum for me Lucy!" Laxus ordered with a final thrust, and with a shriek of his name he felt Lucy unwind around his painfully hard dick. She arched, driving him deeper inside, and she rode out her orgasm atop him with uneven pants and whimpers. The way her pussy throbbed around him drove him crazy, he'd have liked to make her cum one more time, but his own orgasm loomed dangerously close. There's no way he'd last. He had to taste her, mark her. This beautiful goddess he was now claiming had to be his, and his alone. So as he roared out his release, he selfishly bit down on the sensitive skin of where her neck met her left shoulder, and felt himself spill inside her quivering sex. In his sex-addled daze, Laxus knew what he had done was irreversible, that Lucy may end up hating him when he finally admitted what had been done, but he tucked the thoughts away in preference to enjoy the sweet company of the girl in his arms.

His thrusts slowed to a stop as the pair climbed down from their orgasmic highs, and Laxus settled on the cold floor with the glowing blonde atop him. Lucy's whole body was buzzing with erotic sensation, and she let out a sigh of satisfaction as she adjusted, still wrapped around his length. She half-mindedly rubbed the slightly bleeding bite mark on her lower neck as she wondered if what Laxus had said was true. Or was it just in the heat of the moment?

"Laxus?" Lucy hesitantly began as his hands made lazy circles on her back.

"Mm?" was his only response through a content grin.

"Did you mean it?" Lucy asked. Laxus' eyes drifted from the ceiling and locked onto the girl's concerned face and tried not to notice the way she was absently clutching her neck. _Damn, girl still doesn't get it._

"Dammit of course blondie. Haven't I proven that to you yet?" Laxus growled with frustration, making Lucy jump slightly. Her once worried face morphed and Laxus found himself gazing up at a very angry celestial mage.

"Actually no," and she sat up rigidly, "You haven't! You weren't necessarily nice yesterday morning, made it seem like all it was was just sex! Like it wasn't anything important!" Lucy crossly retorted, her arms under her breasts. Giving them a quick secret look of appreciation, Laxus measured his reply with an even tone.

"Isn't that what it was supposed to be?" He responded seriously, now sitting up on his elbows. Lucy was about to shout back angrily before she considered his statement. That is what it was supposed to be right?

"Don't get me wrong- it _was _supposed to just be a great fuck between friends- you're fuckin dating Natsu," he continued, and Lucy just huffed with impatience, "But it was more for me I guess..." Laxus looked away in uncharacteristic embarrassment before continuing.

"And that's never happened to me. Sex has always just been sex ya know? So I kept my damn mouth shut. I had no idea what you wanted- I mean that night you were drunk for fuck's sake, and I was convenient... I mean, shit, I'm not good at this "talking" stuff... Just- it felt different for me in the morning." Laxus finished. Lucy sheepishly climbed off him before settling once more onto his chest.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should've just been more open with you in the beginning. And you're right- technically I am still dating Natsu, so it was all confusing. And at first it was just sex, but waking up next to you, after how the night had been... it felt like more, like I wouldn't have minded it happening again, regardless of how Natsu felt," Lucy murmured with shame, "But I was scared you didn't feel the same way. So I called it a mistake when I was talking to him- because I couldn't face more rejection from a guy... Not after-" and Lucy's mind drifted off to Natsu's cheating habits before she quieted.

"That's your problem blondie, I ain't a guy. I'm a man," and Laxus gave her an arrogant smirk, " I could never reject a pain in the ass like you." Lucy shot him a look before Laxus continued.

"You're far too sexy in my opinion. Natsu's a fuckin idiot for messing up what you guys had. You need to ditch the boy." Laxus finished before leaning forward to claim Lucy's lower lip.

"Just say you're mine." Laxus ordered breathily, and Lucy could tell he was used to being in charge.

"... I don't know... I'm scared to fall in love again..." Lucy whispered against his proud mouth. Laxus pulled her flush against him in a rare moment of tenderness, shocking Lucy, before shushing her with a mocking chortle. _Ha, that's more like him. _

"We'll take it one step at a time. No need to rush, because I'm new to this dating shit too. Besides, you couldn't handle all 'o me at once babe." Laxus jabbed with a smug grin. Lucy just returned his smirk with a haughty look of her own while lightly tugging on his happy trail.

"Actually I believe I just did not 5 minutes ago." she sexily suggested, pressing her soft chest into his firm abs.

"Mm-mm baby, that wasn't _all _of me." Laxus demonstrated intent as he rubbed his now hardening member against her thighs, making her gasp in wantonness. He was right, and she relented with a laugh.

"But seriously, what do you say?" Laxus asked, gripping her hips as if he was afraid she'd disappear. He searched Lucy's face hopefully as she bit her lip in thought. _Damn baby, you don't know what that does to me... _And Laxus couldn't help but want to capture that luscious lower lip with his own teeth. But he restrained himself, knowing if they got caught up now he may never get his answer. _One day at a time right? What could it hurt? _Lucy thought as she lowered her head onto Laxus' chest, fearful of the steps they were taking, and anxious that she wanted to do it with one of the guild's notorious bad boys.

"All right." she softly answered, and Laxus tried hard to not let it show how grateful he was for her answer and grin like a moron.

"All right _what?_" Laxus gruffly demanded. He wanted to hear her say _it. _By some unknown sense of urgency, she found the words escaped her lips instantly, and the bite mark on her neck tingled pleasurably.

"I'm yours." Lucy giggled, excited and scared at this turn of events. Could her week get any crazier? Shouldn't she care more about how quickly she was jumping into another relationship?

"Mmmm I like the sound of that." Laxus rumbled in satisfaction. He finally had her- she was his. And she had the mark to prove it, he guiltily thought. But he'd make sure Lucy wanted no one else for as long as he was deserving.

"I think I'm ready for round 2." Laxus hinted lecherously, grinding against Lucy again. She shot him a reproachful look before clambering off his igniting body.

"Nuh-uh. Round 1 shouldn't have even happened here! What if someone heard?" Lucy nervously said staring at the closed door. At the worry spread across her features Laxus couldn't help but laugh.

"Baby they all heard you. And it wasn't Natsu's name you were moaning!" Laxus corrected brightly between laughs and watched as mortification etched itself onto Lucy's blushing face.

"Oh my god... Shhhhh Laxus!" Lucy hissed in embarrassment, trying and failing to cover his mouth. She knew it was pointless to act all innocent now after the way she'd behaved earlier. Instead she felt herself tugged down to the floor, and forcibly pinned beneath a very aroused dragonslayer.

"And since they already know," Laxus breathed against her neck as his tongue darted out touch her jaw, "I say we take advantage of our last moment of privacy before hell breaks loose outside."

How could Lucy argue with that logic, let alone deny her body the man that was making it sing? She found she couldn't, and gave herself up to the force that was Laxus. _This, I will never get used to... _She thought and hummed with pleasure as Laxus worked above her, now patiently paying apt attention to all the areas they jumped past in their previous love-making. Lucy knew he was used to getting what he wanted, and knew she was too weak to not give into his demands. _THIS is how a man should be; he knows what he wants, and isn't fickle to neglect it." _And the last thought Lucy had before being drowned in she and Laxus' lust was, _'If this is what he wants, he's going to be one spoiled man- EVERY time.'_

**** Well well, what an interesting turn of events? Wonder how Natsu, and the rest of the guild handles this interesting new love triangle? STAY TUNED LOVELIES!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-**

**Lovelies! Sorry for the delayed chapter. I also apologize for it's shortness. Gotta post this while my brain's still working and will work on more tomorrow! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE EM! ENJOY **

**-cherry**

p.s. don't own jack squat. but you already knew that.

**Absolutes**

**Chapter 6**

"This, is mine." A very amused Laxus said, holding up Lucy's panties before her. She lurched forward in urgency to grab them, but the man was just too damn fast.

"Gimme those! You already ripped my bra! I'm not walking out of here in just my shorts and shirt!" Lucy demanded, her hand outstretched. Laxus just laughed at the small girl's energetic frustration before pocketing the pink lacy thong. Leaning in close, he nuzzled her neck above the fresh mark, and inhaled her unique scent laced with his own.

"I can carry you out. You seemed to like it last time." Laxus' voice rumbled against Lucy's neck, shooting waves of pleasure to her stomach at the memories of their first night together. His large hands crept along her still bare chest, ghosting over her pebbling nipples, as he smiled into her neck. The girl was shivering with wanton lust, again. _All for me. _And it made the lightning dragonslayer smirk proudly and possessively at how easily he could rile her. Realizing the little game he was playing, Lucy shoved the now chuckling man away from her, a fierce look of reproach on her stern features.

"No, not again _sparky_, " Lucy drawled, making Laxus frown in mock irritation, "I want my underwear! And I want it mmmphhh-" She was suddenly cut off when Laxus slammed his lips against hers in a last ditch effort to calm the spitfire blonde. _God I love it when she stands up against me, but she needs to know a losing game when she sees one. _Lucy wasn't having it. She clamped her lips on the tall man's gently prodding tongue and denied him access. No way was she gonna give up that easily. But she hadn't anticipated his needy hands crumbling her steadfast stubbornness like brittle clay. And they were now kneading her breasts, peppered with small love-marks and tender from their second round of sex in that tiny room. It made her head dizzy, and as Laxus' thumbs rubbed circles along her hardened tips, Lucy couldn't help but gasp. At the immediate opening of her mouth, Laxus took his chance to dive in, and his tongue danced brusque circles around Lucy's. _He's too damn good... forget the damn underwear I just want more of this! _Lucy sighed her appreciation, but the happy murmurs quickly turned to a whimper of disappointment when Laxus pulled away too soon. She looked up at him, for a moment thinking he looked slightly distressed, and watched as his features slackened to his normal lazy grin when he was about to get cocky.

"Hmm not getting addicted now are we Miss Heartfilia?" Laxus purred as he crawled over the confused girl. _I think not! You arrogant son of a..._

"Cause it'd make us even." Laxus chuckled as he grasped Lucy's discarded shirt. _Nice save Laxus Dreyer, you have been redeemed. _Lucy's mind drifted when she caught a nice up close and personal glimpse of his toned pectorals, and couldn't help but melt a little. _Man I've upgraded, _she thought as the muscles on his arms bunched, contracting in order to hold his heavier weight above her. _Kinda like when he was on top of me, thrusting ever so nicely... _

Laxus glanced down at the spacey girl below him, and tried not to laugh at the purely content look that occupied her face. She was gone- dancing around in lala land to whatever tune the crazies listened to. His gaze glided south from her lidded dreamy eyes and landed on _THE _mark. It was an accusatory purple and blue, and Laxus winced at the repercussions of it all. Sooner or later he'd have to explain what he did to Lucy. Consequentially, she'd be pissed. Then she'd either leave him or stay. Those were the only two endings this tale of his stupidity had. Did he regret that he took the choice away from her? Yes. Did Laxus regret making _Lucy _his mate? Fuck no. He'd waited for her long enough and wouldn't do it anymore. But now, on a different level, he cared about the imminent pain it'd cause her. They were mated- and both had the red string of fate tied to both their hearts- any pain she felt he experienced it on some level himself. One. And whether Lucy knew it or not, she'd be feeling that pull all too soon, if not already. He was- felt it as soon as they laid in the afterglow of their first time- and although he was confused as to what those feelings were at first, Laxus knew now he had found his lifetime partner. Lucy was all _his. _And NO ONE would take her away from him, and with a barely audible growl he thought of Natsu. _I dare you to try Salamander. She was always destined to be mine... _And Laxus truly believed that now.

Of course, before they first coupled, Lucy was always sexy to the blonde man. She was an unreachable challenge, the perfect trophy to add to his list of conquests. Laxus loved challenges, and while he liked his women demure and submissive, Lucy's independent and slightly headstrong personality was a breath of fresh air. Sad to say he was tired of women always doing what he wanted. And while its hard for anyone to even _physically _challenge Laxus, it seems he always wanted a woman who could stand up _mentally_ for herself. For a while Laxus had always seen Lucy as a bubbly airhead pushover, but over the years he'd come to realize she was one of the strong "brainier" types. Also Laxus had never really believed in the whole "mate" instinct the first generation dragonslayers possessed, and never imagined he'd be facing said problem. But here he was, suspended above a beautiful albeit slightly dozing blonde who bore the mark of his claim. It amazed Laxus that the selfish and all-consuming emotions wrapped up in a pretty box labeled "natural selection" managed to get passed to him through his unorthodox inheritance of dragonslayer magic, and knew he'd have to ask gramps about it. But for now he was comfortable with his ignorance.

Laxus was drawn from his deep thought when he felt a soft touch on his bare chest. He blinked and smiled down at the strangely agitated girl beneath him, and shifted his weight so he lay at ease beside her smaller body.

"What is it?" and Laxus' forehead creased at his mate's anxious face.

"How much do you think they heard?" Lucy feebly asked, twisting some of her hair between fidgety fingers. She turned her head towards his now gloating face and felt her stomach sink with dread. She didn't like that face.

"Ready to find out?" Laxus teased before rapidly moving to his feet, pulling Lucy gracefully along with him. _For such a large man he sure is light on his feet _Lucy noted as she pulled on her slouch tee and jean shorts. _Ugh, commando. I'm not ready for everyone to know just yet... For all they know I'm still with Natsu. Oh God- NATSU! _And she shot a nervous glance towards the direction of the now rising guild noises. Amazing she hadn't noticed the noises earlier while she lay with Laxus- maybe he was just that distracting. But now she realized her mistake, she put one foot way too far before the other and set herself up to fail. In order to avoid catastrophic divide and disruption within the guild, she and Natsu would have to publicly announce the end of their engagement. Hopefully both would be able to avoid the embarrassing fact of Natsu's straying habits and could keep everything looking like a peaceful and mutual breakup. Panic at the idea of causing division within the guild made her halt her movement, and Laxus looked at her with a raised brow.

"Laxus, wait... They all think I'm still with Natsu." Lucy placed her hands on the man's chest when she saw his temper flare at the mention of Natsu's name, and she prayed he'd go along with her plan.

"You ended it with him right?" Laxus sternly questioned, peering down at the shaking girl with curiosity. _She had, hadn't she? I didn't stay around long enough to find out, but it seemed that's the way things were headed. _

"Well not- I don't know-" Lucy began and felt Laxus tense beneath her touch, "-I had walked away and didn't answer him when he asked for a second chance-"

"Would've been fuckin lovely if you'd told me that before." Laxus coldly responded pulling out of the girl's embrace before turning towards the door.

"That's one of the reasons I came looking for you! Only _you_ found _me_ before..." And Laxus hesitated at the uncertainty in his mate's voice, knowing he was guilty for rushing through things and sighed bitterly.

"The idiot probably still thinks you're together then. Figure your guys' shit out _then_ come find me blondie." Lucy watched as Laxus stiffly walked away from her and out the door, and she found she didn't have the words to answer. Why was Laxus so worked up? He hadn't bothered to ask how the conversation went yesterday, and approached everything on an assumption. While she was at fault for omission and moving too fast, that was all he could be angry about. Suddenly Lucy found she couldn't stand the thought of being separated from him by something so trivial as jealous anger. A sharp pain deep in her chest at the thought of tension between she and the lightning dragonslayer roused her stubbornness and she flew through the door, damned be what waited on the other side.

...

"You guys are lucky Gajeel decided to put on one of his stupid performances!" Mira hissed at Lucy, furious that she and Laxus dared to taint her beloved store room.

"You'da been found out like _that_!" And Mira snapped wickedly in the shamed girl's face.

"Imagine if the whole guild found out that way?! You would've stolen their thunder to party." The barmaid pouted at the idea of it, and Lucy only shook her head. She and Laxus were incredibly lucky only 3 people knew of the secret tryst spent in the back room, and Lucy didn't know how long that number would remain low. For now the buzz around the guild hadn't hinted at any knowledge of the sexy rendezvous, but with Fairy Tail you could never be too sure. Suddenly suspicion nagged at the back of Lucy's mind- why wasn't Mira more frustrated at Lucy's unfaithfulness to Natsu? She spun around on the bar stool and glared at Mira, who leaned over the counter-top.

"Mira, shouldn't you be yelling at me for cheating on Natsu?" Lucy suspiciously asked, and watched as the woman's eyes widened.

"Not my business!" Mira poo-pooed before trying to scuttle away, and much to her disappointment discovered Lucy had a very firm grip when she wanted to.

"Mira... You knew about Natsu and Lisanna didn't you..." Lucy quietly asked, fixing the guilty looking take-over mage with a disturbed gaze. Her face told Lucy everything, and she limply released her hold on Mira. With downcast eyes, she steeled herself for the answer to her next question.

"Who else knew and didn't tell me?" Lucy almost didn't want to know, but knew she needed to. With a sigh Mira gathered Lucy's cold hands in her own, and gave it a light pat before responding.

"I had an idea Lucy, but didn't want to believe it till Lisanna told me _everything _last night. I didn't know how to feel at first- excitement at Lisanna finding Love with Natsu," and Mira watched Lucy wince but tried to continue delicately, "rage at the deceit and betrayal, or sadness at your loss. I was confused for some time, and I know Levy, Cana, and Gajeel felt the same way." _So they knew too... Why didn't they tell me? _

"I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't feel it was my place to tell you, and felt conflicted. If it were your sister..." Mira explained how she had fought the urge to tell Lucy if only to spare her flesh and blood. She then told her that Lisanna had been kicked out of their family home by Mira as punishment for her wrong-doing, and that she was currently staying with Evergreen in Fairy Hills.

"I made her promise to talk to you and apologize-"

"I don't want her apology." Lucy said bitterly locking eyes with Mira, and she received a curt nod.

"I understand that, I really do. And I had anticipated as much," At this Mira sighed, "So I told her not to force it. I also forbade her from seeing Natsu until you decided how things stood. But, Elf-nee and I can only do so much..." And Lucy knew it to be true- Lisanna would do what Lisanna wanted to do. And Natsu would be too weak and selfish to say no. The thought made her heart hurt, but with surprise Lucy found the sharp pains that were so prominent days before had dulled to low throb. It's as if she was in shock, or over-exposed to the betrayal and was now desensitized. _Or maybe... Laxus... _Had he mended some of her broken heart? Lucy looked around, as she did when she emerged from the storeroom, and still found the guild devoid of Laxus.

"But it seems Lucy, you've found better, " And Mira poked the sore mark on Lucy's neck, "And I'm happy for you. I hope you find what you're looking for in all this mess, both for you _and_ Natsu's sake. And find a way to tell the guild." Mira reprimanded, wagging her finger playfully in Lucy's direction.

"Again, I'm sorry Lucy. And on behalf of Lisanna, I apologize for the dishonor she's brought on our family and to you. I hope things work out for you and Laxus." Mira gave Lucy's hand a gentle squeeze before moving down the bar and disappearing through the kitchen doors. _Could things be more complicated? _First things first- Natsu. He AND Lisanna were getting a nice talking to. Lucy was done with the drama and heartache. She was done with the sneaking and the lies. And if Natsu didn't decide to do things amiably, well she'd be all too happy to oblige the guild's curious nature with some interesting news. And she wouldn't mind doing it by herself.

Secondly, Lucy didn't know why her neck ached, and prayed Laxus didn't leave a hicky on her exposed skin. She rushed to the nearest bathroom and groaned loudly in annoyance at the oddly shaped purple mark where neck connected to shoulder. Laxus would get a nice talking to as well, Lucy decided. _No more damn hickies!_ She tried adjusting her shirt to cover the tell-tale mark, but found her shirt was too loose to stay bunched around her neck. Another problem were the outstanding buds nipping through the thin fabric of her shirt. _Dammit! I can't walk around in this outfit without underwear! _Lucy cupped her full breasts, and realized how they hung a little lower out of her bra and was dissatisfied with her appearance. So, she changed her plans. Firstly, she'd walk on home to change. Secondly, go rip Natsu a new one. And Thirdly, set things right with Laxus (again) and demand he never give her a visible hicky ever again. With a set mind and a casual hold on her marked neck to hide the bruise, Lucy marched out the guild on a mission. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned Natsu. You should've known better._

**** ahhhhh so it's bed time for me! Review please and thank you! I'll post the next chapter tomorrow when I'm rested :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-**

**heyo! yes, I know, this chapter is delayed. but between taking care of my sick daughter and having to work extra hours to make up for the time i took off for her i've been a busy woman! I apologize, but here it finally is. kinda rambly, but necessary. next chapter will be much better ;) so this is a necessary evil. oh, and finally lulu runs into lisanna. so, yeah, i apologize for any oc-ness. it was not intended. so enjoy! and review with any critiques or encouragement! much love- cherry**

p.s. we all know i don't own fairy tail. as we all would like to

**Absolutes**

**Chapter 7**

"Those idiots finally gone?" A very perturbed dragonslayer asked around a mouthful of iron.

"Yes, Lucy just left." Mira huffed as she cleaned a glass. _I'm going to have to sanitize that whole room all over again- I'm still shocked about Gray and Juvia._

"I mean honestly, the guild? Really Laxus? He couldn't have picked a _better_ spot?" Mira continued to gripe to herself. She knew who the initiator was in this instance.

"You're tellin me. Atleast you didn't have to get a whiff of it all. Not to mention the damn noises those two were makin. Bunny Girl's like a bitch in heat-" Gajeel retorted.

"-And Laxus the lucky dog to get a piece." Cana finished with a light slur. All three had conspired to keep it a secret amongst themselves, and Mira had to kick Gajeel on to the stage to distract the guild members from the shocking actions going on behind closed doors.

"What did Laxus get a piece of?" A petite woman asked as she scooted close to a sputtering Gajeel. The man roared with laughter at his girlfriend's naivety, who in turn shot him a heated look of embarrassment and anger.

"I don't see what's so funny!" And Levy yanked on the now griping man's ear as she punished him for his mirth at her expense. She didn't care that Cana was heaving drunken laughs to her left at the sight of a whipped Gajeel- she only cared what her boyfriend did.

"Ow shrimp le'go of my damn ear! It's none of your-" and Levy yanked harder.

"Tell me!" she demanded, and if only to set himself free, Gajeel leaned down and whispered in his mate's ear with a wicked grin. As he spoke, Cana and Mira both watched as a hot blush began to spread across the bluenette's features, and they couldn't help but giggle.

"O-o-oh..." Levy just smiled awkwardly but chuckled at Lucy and Laxus' brazenness.

"Now keep your mouth shut about it." Gajeel finished gruffly as he turned back to his meal and massaged his ear, earning a hard smack on his arm.

"Who am I going to tell? Sheesh. I've kept Lucy's secrets better than all of you!" Levy retorted, her hands on her hips. Gajeel just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's attempt to be intimidating, and leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on her lips. All Levy's frustration disappeared almost immediately, and was replaced with an airy sigh of contentment at the man's out of character actions. Amidst gagging noises from Cana and cooing from the guild's matchmaker, Levy sidled back towards her book, thoughts of Lucy and Laxus' scandal all but gone. Cana waggled her brows at Gajeel, mocking the now blushing man, and watched as he hunched his shoulders back to his usual self.

"*Sigh* Kids these days. They all just need to be honest." Cana grumbled before bringing a half empty bottle to her lips. Gajeel just snorted. Not like she was one to talk. Mostly everyone in the guild knew something was going on between a certain older black haired mage and Cana. She just didn't know that they knew.

"Hmph they better do it soon." Gajeel said still staring at his plate of food. He was sure when it did happen though, _some shit will go down. And I'm keepin the fuck outta it. _And his inner mini Gajeel just had to quip back- _Too late for that buddy._

_..._

"Uuuugghhh what a mess!" Lucy shouted aloud as she slammed her brush down on her dresser. It was too early in the morning to be making such a ruckus, but she didn't care. How had she screwed things up between she and Laxus again? It was just a simple misunderstanding! The man mistook the fact that she hadn't had a chance to end things with Natsu as purposeful neglect. That wasn't the case at all. Things were left a confused jumble of emotions between she and Natsu the day before yesterday, and Lucy had intended to clear things up at the guild yesterday. But Laxus had to get all grabby and distract her from her mission, then jump the gun before she even had a chance to bury the hatchet with Natsu.

"Dammit!" then an unsuspecting dish felt Lucy's wrath, and shattered ruefully against the nearest wall. Damn these emotions! She barely knew Laxus! They only JUST started seeing each other and already things were fucked up. Seems Lucy has a bad habit of attracting drama, and she was getting sick of it. She even went so far as to leave the guild and her problems all day yesterday instead of facing them like she had set out to do. She huffed and puffed to her bed, sitting down forcefully, and realized how silly she was being. _Honestly, throwing a temper tantrum like a 3 year old? _Lucy exhaled forcefully and laid back against the thick covers, lost in thought.

_Okay think Lucy, let's go over things in list form. _And Lucy inwardly chuckled as she imagined a large chalk board. _Alright, number one: You have an almost unhealthy attraction to Laxus. Number two: _Laxus _has an almost unhealthy attraction to _You. _Number three: Natsu and Lisanna are little lying pansies and need to be dealt with in a rational manner. Number four: you need to break it off with Natsu already, and find a way to tell the guild. Number five: Laxus is REALLY sexy. And sweet. And possessive... And stubborn... And hard headed, and irrational and confusing and- _Lucy's temper began to flare once more as she remembered how Laxus had blown everything out of proportion. _I mean geez, it had only been a day! I haven't even had a real chance to talk seriously with Natsu! Why does it even matter that much! _And Lucy knew why it mattered. Her chest tightened at the thought of Laxus being committed to someone else and imagined that's how he felt. How she hoped he felt. She hoped he felt as swept up in all these crazy emotions as she did. She was lost to him. Mind and soul. Even being away from Laxus for less than 24 hours was driving Lucy insane.

And as these epiphanies hit her, she released a crazy laugh. It's only been 4 days, and already he had such a strong hold on her. _I'm going crazy... Soon I'll be building a small shrine in the closet, make necklaces out of stolen locks of hair... _Lucy giggled at the thought and clutched a nearby pillow to her chest. She was absolutely Looney, wanting to jump from one relationship to the next, but found that she was out of fucks to give. She was done with the trifling Lisanna and Natsu, and ready to dive into the strong current that was Laxus. She pondered going about dumping the fire dragonslayer, as she had been all evening yesterday, and her thoughts were interrupted by rough pounding on her front door. Grumbling at the shitty timing of her visitor she hesitantly opened the door, and had to bite back a laugh at the image that greeted her. A very embarrassed, very irritated, and very sturdy man holding a gaudy bouquet.

"Just take it." Laxus growled, avoiding eye contact with the grinning girl. THE Laxus had deigned to bring what seemed to be an apologetic bouquet to her, and Lucy couldn't get enough of the look on his face. She could almost see his ego shrink as he waited for her to take the flowers.

"Look I'm sorry alright? I overreacted yesterday. Now take the damn flowers." Laxus growled as he thrust the poor vegetation closer to Lucy.

"Awww for me? You know a simple apology would've been fine." And Lucy made a grand gesture of taking the flowers from the red faced man, and stood aside for him to enter. Begrudgingly he did, and almost winced when Lucy erupted into a fit of laughter at his expense.

"Last time I'm ever buying you flowers." Laxus muttered irately under his breath. He stiffly sat on the nearest chair, and uncomfortably looked around Lucy's quaint apartment. Lucy bustled about the kitchen, trying to find something to place the colorful flowers in, while an awkward silence settled in the house. Laxus nearly smacked himself for buying flowers, but he had read somewhere that's what men are supposed to do for their partners when they did something wrong. With a taxing sigh, he leaned his elbows on his knees and tried to relax. It wasn't long till he saw a warming sight. Lucy's pink bed. His features slackened and he loosely smiled with fondness at the memories Lucy's bed conjured. He thought on how he had pleasured her amidst those sheets, and felt Lucy sit down to his left. She coughed awkwardly. The tension between them was too much, and Laxus hated even being separated by intangible awkwardness.

So burying his pride, he stood and scooped his mate up. At the brusque action, Lucy squealed in surprise and delight before being unceremoniously deposited onto her bed. She began to protest until Laxus laid himself next to her with a smug grin. He had enjoyed making her squeal and had effectively broken the ice in one fell swoop.

"I hate when you do that..." Lucy grumbled while Laxus pinched a tress of her golden hair between his fingers.

"Do what? You don't like me carrying you?" Laxus chuckled, giving her hair a light tug. It was so strange how they just molded around each other with familiarity, as if years of companionship had inexplicably occurred. Like they were never enemies, and never strangers years previously.

"No, I hate that I can't stay angry at you." Lucy sighed in playful frustration before jerking her hair out of his grasp.

"So I'm forgiven?" Laxus wrapped an arm around his mate and Lucy smiled up at him. She kissed him lightly, and even the small contact made her world spin. The red string tightened between them, and Lucy could feel the strong pull. Laxus dipped his head further in an effort to capture her lips in a more passionate kiss, and Lucy murmured in approval against his light nips. He slipped his tongue in, gliding smoothly along hers, making Lucy shiver with passion against him. This man had her head spinning, each moan and press of his body against hers driving her toward madness, and knew in Laxus' rush that he felt the same. Lucy's pants were spurring him on, and his body roared to life when her hand snaked around his neck and under the collar of his shirt. She drew him closer, and Laxus obliged, cupping her heart shaped chin in order to deepen an already erotic kiss. They were getting lost in the ecstasy only life partners had the privilege to experience, and somewhere in the back of Lucy's mind she knew she needed to talk to Laxus. But as usual, all thoughts of talking seemed to disappear at the slightest touch between the two. She knew in order to collect her thoughts, she'd have to stop the caresses and kisses that were scattering them. So with a distracted mind, she softly pushed him away.

"You make it hard to think when you do that." Even though it was she who kissed him, but he let it pass with a lazy grin. He rubbed his thumb along Lucy's chin as he patiently watched her think over how to start, and noted how she carelessly darted a hand to her mark. He'd have to tell her soon, but until he knew exactly how to he'd wait.

"I'm gonna find Natsu today and break it off officially." Lucy blurted out, and Laxus raised a brow. _Finally. The dirtbag doesn't deserve her._

"Is that what you want?" Laxus knew it was, he'd taken that choice from her when he marked her, but wanted to hear her answer anyways. He pretended not to see the look of uncertainty and hurt flash across her face and let her speak.

"Of course, I'm done with him, I told you that yesterday morning, "Lucy paused in thought, "I was thinking I'd tell a couple people in the guild tomorrow- they'll tell everyone else I'm sure- then in a couple weeks or so we can tell them about our relationship." Laxus frowned at the idea of having to sneak around like criminals for a couple weeks. The guild would understand Laxus' and Lucy's relationship if he told them about her being his mate. They all knew how dragonslayer's instincts worked since Gajeel and Levy came out about their relationship. And once Laxus revealed the truth to Lucy, she'd come around and he wouldn't have to wait much longer. It was inevitable anyways.

"I'm coming with you." Laxus ordered protectively. Lucy knit her brow in contemplation before responding.

"This is something I have to do Laxus... Just you being there will make things worse. I want us to end things peacefully so it doesn't make things at the guild worse." Lucy defiantly responded. Laxus shifted, pitching himself up on one elbow and glowered down at the girl beside him.

"No. I don't want him anywhere near you. If he so much as laid a finger on you and I wasn't there to-" His seriousness was interrupted by a giggling Lucy, and he looked at her with exasperation.

"Seriously Laxus- Natsu hurt me? Now he's an asshole, but you know as well as I do that he'd never hurt me." Lucy snorted before sitting up. Laxus watched her, a scowl on his face, but relented. Lucy was right. He didn't trust Natsu when it came to much of anything, but knew he'd never purposefully physically hurt any of his nakama.

"Doesn't mean I want you anywhere near him." Laxus muttered before flopping on his back. Lucy leaned over him, smiling softly down at the possessive man, before planting a gentle kiss on the larger man's lips.

"I choose you Laxus. Don't worry about the rest." Lucy reassured him, and watched as his sour demeanor faded. Laxus was normally such an arrogant man, stubborn and full of pride. But whenever it came to Natsu, Lucy had seen a hidden side to the man. He was protective, just like a dragon that coveted it's jewels, but Lucy saw beyond that. She wasn't just a possession to him. He tried hard to hide it, but she read it in the small caresses, the way his lips quirked up when he tried to stifle a smile, the longing looks he gave her. He cared for her, and she cared for him. She loved this side of him- her knight in shining armor. Lucy didn't look forward to leaving Laxus' side for a moment to pursue her selfish fiancé, and she had hated having to end their kiss in order to talk, but it needed to be done.

"Go. I'll be here when you get back," Laxus said through pursed lips, "And Lucy-" She turned to look at him as she rose from her bed. _God she looks so damn good in that outfit, _Laxus thought as he admired her luscious side profile.

"I'll always know when you're in trouble, and I'll always come running." Laxus growled with heated eyes, making Lucy's skin crawl pleasantly. He saw the noticeable change in her body, smelled the way her arousal spiked once more, and couldn't help but give her scantily clad ass a light smack. She yelped at the sharp sting and swung at his arm playfully but was quickly caught and pulled into his embrace once more. Laxus was teasing her, Lucy knew, but she enjoyed every second of it. He was so dominant and the secret masochist in Lucy panted with provoked glee. It amazed her how much even little actions like that managed to turn Lucy into a hot mess, and how Laxus was such a master at it. He nudged the crook of her neck and sucked her skin lightly between his teeth, making her arch into his touch and moan. He was a sex god. Encompassing and exposing all her fantasies at once. Lucy groaned brazenly, shivering as his hands roughly palmed a full breast, and Laxus knew if they continued like this, her leaving to find Natsu would be a lost cause. Giving her one last squeeze and bite, Laxus released the worked up girl with a sad smile. He kissed her chastely, reigning in his control, and Lucy gave him a disappointed whimper. He moved underneath her and gently cradled her as he stood. It was now or never. Setting her down firmly, Laxus pulled her in for a final kiss.

"Now go, before you make me lose my mind and I never let you leave this room."

_..._

It was a long and tough climb. Not because the path to Natsu's house was steep or rough, but because every other step Lucy had to give herself a rousing pep talk to keep from high-tailing it back to the safety of her apartment and Laxus' arms. She honestly hated confrontation, which explained yesterday's procrastination. And now finally in front of the humble house, all self-induced courage fled her. With a shaking hand, she rapped on the front door, expecting a drowsy Natsu to answer. But what she was greeted with almost surprised her. _Almost._

"Natsu's not hooooo-ooohhh hi Lucy..." A very ashamed and shocked Lisanna greeted. Lucy couldn't believe she was ever nervous about visiting that two-timing son of a bitch. And where anxiety once dwelt, hypocritical fury and jealousy rose like a bitter poison and swept through her being. Her hands clenched, white knuckles showing the tension that was thick in the air was also in Lucy's blood. How she had a mind to punch the silver-haired woman right between those eyes, the eyes that avoided Lucy's own searing gaze.

"Hello Lisanna. I would say I'm surprised to see you here after the 'talk' your older sister gave you," And Lisanna's eyes shot up to meet Lucy's ,"but it seems you have no honor or self-respect. You do realize Natsu is a taken man right? _My _fiancé?" Lucy spat with conceit.

"Lucy... I'm sorry-" And Lisanna's head snapped away painfully. Lucy's palm stung, but by the tears gathering in Lisanna's eyes and the red handprint rapidly appearing on her face, Lucy knew the slap had hurt her more.

"You better be thankful I don't believe in killing my enemies," Lucy ground out, hot tears of rage spilling down her cheeks, "and I will give you this warning- if I see you here again without my permission I won't hesitate to prove how much stronger I've grown in my fiancés absence- going on _missions _with you." Lisanna began to puff up at the threat, ready to defend the shred of dignity she had left, when in a sudden flash of light she found herself glaring at a very angry looking celestial spirit.

"You need me princess?" Loke growled, ready to fight for his master. Instead he felt Lucy's hand on his shoulder pull him back gently. He had come of his own accord when he felt the strong emotional pull between he and Lucy. It wasn't often he felt these emotion's from his normally warm-hearted master.

"She's not worth it Loke. Besides, if it comes to it, I want to be the one to feel her break." Lucy dryly responded, and Loke bowed. Before shimmering out, he shot Lisanna a warning look of distaste.

"You wouldn't dare! Natsu wouldn't let you." Lisanna hissed as she clutched her burning cheek. Lucy just laughed in mock humor.

"Tell me Lisanna, do you know who I trained with for 3 months while you screwed _my _man?" Lucy asked, stepping closer to the silver-haired mage. Lisanna didn't move or make an answer.

"Erza and Gray both pushed me to the limit. And every day, I prayed that at the end of it all, the gods would grant me a chance to use what I learned to kick, your, ass." Lucy spat the words in Lisanna's face, daring the girl to deny what Lucy's obviously toned body revealed. It was true, Lisanna noted, that the girl had more muscle tone. And the defensive stance Lucy had taken earlier was evidence of Erza's battle tested lessons. Even the deathly aura Lucy exuded were remnants of a hardened warrior. Her magic capabilities had greatly increased. But instead of cowering like Lucy had expected, Lisanna only smiled. She wore a haughty look, and Lucy's hackles rose. _I'm gonna smack that fuckin look off her face._

"Whether you beat me up or not, _I'm _the one Natsu shared a bed with last night." Lisanna gloated, and Lucy's temper flared. Her fists screamed for the pent up frustration to be set loose upon the take over mage, but Lucy knew that'd only be what Lisanna wanted. She'd get to play the victim, and Lucy would look like a bully. She took in a deep breath, and steadied her nerves before responding.

"That's true, but funny how _I'm _the one who has the ring," and Lucy showed her left hand decorated by the jewelry, making Lisanna's gloating face drop, "And the one Natsu said he'd leave you for, for good. All I had to do was give him the word. You're just an embarrassing secret." Lucy hated stooping so low- after all she had only come to end things with Natsu, not torment Lisanna. But she had quickly lost her temper at the sight of Lisanna behind his door. It wasn't that Lisanna was with Natsu, no, it was that they both had the gall to continue to do it after everything that had happened. Lisanna hung her head in shame as her body shook with silent sobs.

"You're lying." the girl murmured as she covered her face.

"Am I? Now stay the fuck away from fiancé's house. As of now, you're done with him." And Lucy spun around, ignoring the crying girl in the doorway, and began to walk away. She didn't know where this cruelty had come from. She hadn't intended things to go this way. She really wanted nothing to do with Natsu anymore. To hell with Lisanna and Natsu. She just wanted to set things straight with Natsu so she could move on with Laxus. But ignorantly, Lucy had hoped Natsu meant what he had said yesterday. It was all lip-service. The man had no honor, and no loyalty to anyone but himself and his own selfish desires. Not to mention Lisanna. Even after being kicked out by her own sister, knowing what she was doing was wrong on so many levels- Lucy had been her friend before all this drama- the girl continued seeing a betrothed man. So her dignity and trust broken, Lucy had wanted to cut the girl to the quick. Threaten to remove Natsu from Lisanna permanently. Of course she didn't mean it- she didn't want anyone other than Laxus. And any thoughts of even being separated from the lightning dragonslayer hurt her heart and neck, oddly enough. Even in the short hour since Lucy had last seen Laxus, she found herself wanting to be near him once more. While she changed she put on each article of clothing wondering what Laxus' opinion on it would be. When she brushed her hair she fondly thought of the man and questioned if he'd mind her just popping up at his front door. Although she was pleasantly surprised when it was he who did the "popping". She was like an obsessed school girl. But first she needed to bury her dying relationship. Shoulders squared in her mission to find Natsu, Lucy almost missed the whimpered plea.

"Please... No..." Lisanna whimpered between sobs, and dropped to her knees. Lucy turned and snickered at the pathetic sight.

"What was that?" Lucy ordered, and almost took a step back when she saw Lisanna's face. The girl was broken, sorrow etched in the fine lines of her face, and her leaking red eyes pleaded for some sense of sympathy.

"You think I didn't know what we were doing was wrong? It killed me to know I was hurting you and my family Lucy-" Lisanna sniveled.

"-Obviously not if you kept doing it!" Lucy yelled, hurt by the girl's meager excuse.

"How could I?! How could the flower live without the sun?!" Lucy laughed in scorn at the weeping girl's analogy, but let her continue.

"Every day I watched you two together, every day I had to push my feelings down- like I wasn't dying without him- I couldn't do it! I've loved him for half my life! I can't even breathe when I think of never touching him again..." and the girl's words became incomprehensible as she fell to a sobbing mess at Lucy's feet. Lucy didn't know what to do. On one hand she felt elated that she had reduced Lisanna to the state she was in, and on the other she felt sympathy. Isn't that how she felt about Laxus? Would she be reduced to the same state if someone threatened to take Laxus away from her forever? _Just give it up Lucy. You won, you got what you wanted, now leave the idiots to their own destruction. _Lucy sighed. Her inner nag was right. She had no more right to keep Lisanna away from Natsu than Natsu had to keep her away from Laxus.

"Keep him." Lucy said, barely audible above the silver-haired girl's wails. The sobs slowed suddenly, and Lisanna looked up cautiously at Lucy. She saw a glimmer of hope in Lisanna's swollen eyes, and it almost made her sick.

"Wha-what?" Lisanna hiccupped.

"Keep the asshole. You two deserve each other." Lucy sneered at the pathetic sight, and Lisanna shot her a hate-filled glare.

"Don't tease me like that! You just said-"

"Shut up! I JUST said you could have him. Are you honestly going to fight me on that too?" Lucy reasoned irritably with the girl, who in turn stood shakily. She sniffled, before erupting into sobs again. She rushed to Lucy and wrapped her arms around the stiff celestial mage, sobbing her thanks and appreciation. For a moment Lucy's pain subsided, and she almost wanted to give in to Lisanna's embrace. Memories of the good times they had shared, with the team and without, made the betrayal all that more real, and Lucy couldn't help but shed a tear. She thrust the take-over mage away from her roughly with a sinister glare.

"You are dead to me. And I am only doing this because I deserve better than Natsu as a fiancé, and you as a friend. You have both betrayed me in the deepest way, and therefore have betrayed your nakama. You have disgraced the trust I and so many of our guild mates have extended to you. And after I talk to Natsu I will let it be known of our split, and what caused it." Lucy coldly said.

"No Lucy please don't tell them! I couldn't imagine-" Lisanna began with hurt on her face.

"-I WILL be announcing mine and Natsu's break up tomorrow. Now you can either come clean and ask for the guild's forgiveness tomorrow, or I will tell them."

"Lucy I'm sorry-"

"-You will never have my forgiveness, neither will Natsu. Because we exist within the same guild, I won't go out of my way to be mean, but if it came down to life or death- don't expect help from me." Lucy finished, she was void of emotion, as she had been completely drained of it. Lucy couldn't wait to get back to Laxus, and just sleep. _These past couple days have been so tiring... _Lisanna hung her head and nodded, grateful for Lucy giving up her hold on Natsu, but remorseful for all that had been lost. Lucy sighed, unsure of how to continue, but knew she needed to hunt down Natsu still.

"Now, where's Natsu." Lucy asked tiredly, and Lisanna looked at her with distrust.

"What do you want with him?" Lisanna glared.

"Don't forget your place Lisanna!" Lucy barked. _Seriously, after what I just offered she's gonna be a bitch about it?_ Lisanna contemplated Lucy's words, and realized the girl was right. She'd just been offered a second and real chance with Natsu, and wasn't about to ruin it.

"You didn't see him on your way over here? He said he was going to your house."

******* dun dun dun! haha I liked the little moment of GaLe that I stuck in there. And yes, I know I made Lisanna a sniveling bitch in this, but she and Lucy come around in later chapters. yep, that's right, later chapterS. this story is turning out to be longer in my mind than i had expected it. So stay tuned, cause next chapter is the fight scene! i have to do some research on writing good fight scenes so it may take me a couple days to update, sorry! Much love- cherry**


	8. Chapter 8

**-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-**

**Hies! THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS, OLD AND NEW FOLLOWERS! YOU GUYS MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND! So, let me just apologize in advance- I SUCK at writing fighting scenes. Absolutely fail epically. So I'm sorry ): but practice makes perfect right? and if all this info makes ur head buzz i'm sorry bout that as well. I gotta get it all out somehow! maybe ill go back and re-write it all based off your critiques. well, hopefully you enjoy this chapter somewhat! I'm beginning to turn into a dramatic writer. writing all this damn drama. maybe my next story needs to just be about simple happy go lucky stuff. all sunshine and rainbows. ooo and maybe a galu pairing? I totally ship that shit. anyways, here it is lovelies! please read and review! MUCH LOVE- CHERRY**

p.s. don't own fairy tail, just all the confusing drama my silly brain has concocted.

**Absolutes**

**Chapter 8**

Two men squared off near the canal, magic buzzing through the air, thick enough to slice. One larger than the other, electricity standing nearby citizen's hair on end, and the opposite with flames licking at his hands. People ran to and fro, clustering in groups where they deemed was a safe distance, eager to see a cataclysmic battle between 2 of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail.

"Why don't you crawl on home Natsu, before you make me do something I'll regret later." Laxus demanded, the warning hanging in the air. Natsu gave Laxus a crazy sneer, and the blonde knew he'd have to fight his fellow guild member. As long as he'd known the fire dragonslayer, he never pegged him for anything other than passionate and reckless. He didn't necessarily want to beat the boy to a bloody pulp, he was still nakama after all, but the punk needed a good ass kicking for the trouble he'd caused Lucy and himself.

"Ha, you can't do shit! Lucy was my first, just like I was _hers. _That's something you'll never be." Natsu taunted, before his face grew somber. When he'd arrived at Lucy's house to talk, he hadn't expected Laxus to answer her door. And _Laxus_ hadn't expected to be sucker punched. It was a pussy move on Natsu's behalf, but instead of being flung back like most people would have, Laxus morphed and slammed his lightning turned body into the fire breather's gut. Both landed in the waiting street below- Natsu in a stunned heap, and Laxus standing near him firmly, ready for the unavoidable battle that was to ensue.

"Yeah, but I was her _best_." Laxus sneered, ignoring the pang in his chest at Natsu's claim. He knew Lucy had lost her virginity to Natsu, but didn't like being reminded of it.

"Stay the fuck away from Lucy!" Natsu cursed, making Laxus growl at the boy's demand. How dare he? Lucy was his mate! Laxus waited patiently, looking for the tell-tale signs of Natsu going on the offense, and smirked when he saw the boy's leg muscles tense to jump. He was going for a fire dragon's iron fist attack. So predictable. Natsu led with his left side, and Laxus leaped to his right, the blazing fist barely missing his shoulder. In a split second Laxus was behind the now off balance Natsu, and using his momentum against him, had smashed the fire dragonslayer to the ground under a firm kick. As his body hit the street, Natsu heard a sickening crack in his shoulder, and through the fiery pain feared it was dislocated or fractured. Natsu furiously shook off the attack, standing to face the lightning dragonslayer, and as he held his throbbing shoulder wondered where the smug look was. Why wasn't Laxus gloating for getting in the first real jab of the fight? It confused Natsu, but he pushed the concern away and leapt for the second attack. He inhaled deeply, summoning surrounding air for a brutal fire dragon's roar.

"Take this you bastard! Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu bellowed, releasing the aggressive blast of flames in Laxus' direction. Laxus saw the attack before it hit, and rolled to a safe distance. It instead hit a nearby cart with a smoky explosion, causing bystanders to scream from fright, and Laxus grimaced. Natsu still needed to learn to control the strength and trajectory of his attacks, and Laxus decided he'd be the one to give him a little lesson. With an arrogant smirk, he extended his arm, the forefront of his fist covered in a bright magical sphere. It's brilliance made Natsu pause slightly, and Laxus took advantage of his hesitation. He yelled, and released a flurry of lightning bullets, each one exploding around Natsu as he ran and dodged haphazardly. Grunting, Natsu leapt, hoping to throw off the lightning dragonslayer, but hissed in pain as electricity surged through his right side from a stray bullet. He fell roughly to the ground and clutched his stomach against the pain. Immediately Laxus was on him, a lightning fused fist pummeling into the wounded side. Natsu found himself airborne as he was flung across the street into a nearby business' wall, the force of the impact agonizingly ripping the air from his lungs.

He coughed heavily as he staggered to his feet, rage tearing through his body and pained shoulder. Amidst the heavy dust that rained down from the eaves, Natsu almost didn't feel the arc of electricity that was surging toward him, but jumped out of the way with barely enough space between where he had been only seconds before and Laxus' crackling arm. Instead of an unconscious Natsu, Laxus was battling a wall that threatened to collapse around his embedded fist. He pulled himself free, and as he spun to locate his opponent he felt a hot hand collide with a sickening thud to his gut. Natsu had gotten in the hit, but quick as he had Laxus used the sudden contact to channel a powerful searing current of electricity through the boy's body. Natsu screamed in pain at the discharge and was slammed to his knees by a well-aimed punch to his back, making his vision blur for a second. _Get up you idiot! Now's not the time to rest! _Natsu encouraged himself, and vaulted away, rolling into a defensive stance. Laxus had gotten enough hits on him, it was time to make Laxus go on the offense and pay. Pay for sleeping with his woman. Natsu debated dodging and swerving until the man began to tire, but from previous experience he knew that'd be pointless. Laxus had almost limitless endurance.

Both stared seriously at each other, neither refusing to give or take any ground. Onlookers watched as the atmosphere changed, and it suddenly occurred to them this no was no ordinary spar. Both were going for blood. A couple people detached from the crowd, eager to find some authority for fear the pair would bring more destruction to the normally peaceful part of town, and ran in the direction of the local guild. They all muttered in awe as bolts of lightning fizzled around Laxus. He moved into his fighting stance, closing his eyes, and sent out small currents of static through the cobbled road. Each electric trail reported back it's findings through small fibrous routes; non-hostile pedestrians shifting here and there, a produce cart now destroyed to his back, the beginnings and endings of nearby buildings, a bird landing on a hanging wire above the canal, and Natsu not 20 feet in front of him. Laxus inhaled, tasting the flames and lightning licking through the air, his own sweat, and remained calm as he focused. Calling on his inner strength, he thrust his hand forward before slamming his closed fist to the ground in a solemn punch. Gasps and shrieks were heard all around as people jumped back from the fray- a giant explosion of lightning burst upwards below Natsu, propelling him skyward. Searing heat and frighteningly frigid pain pulsed through his body as everything went dull for a moment. Sound was gone, his vision lost, and Natsu feared he'd became an invalid. He landed hard with a yell, crashing through the nearby apartment's wall, and Laxus winced when he realized he just destroyed Lucy's landlord's home. Laxus resisted running over to check if the house was vacant or not, knowing that if Natsu was still conscious he'd be on the immediate offense. Instead he watched as the rubble began to shift, and a conscious albeit unsteady Natsu stood and wiped his heavily bleeding mouth. The boy was singed, smoke coming off various parts of his body, but he still stood, sending defiant glares to his enemy.

"Is that all you got?" Natsu spat before stepping fixedly away from the ruined apartment. He tried to focus on his surroundings as color began to return to his vision, and flexed his quivering fingers. A civilian ran into the rubble, followed by two others, and shouted back to the anxious crowd that it was empty, before sliding back once more into the circle of people. Laxus shook his head at the crowd's stupidity before locking eyes with the furious Salamander. Instead of answering the injured boy, he cockily waved him closer, egging him on. Natsu yelled in frustration and slapped his hands together before rapidly pulling them apart. As they separated, a large ball of fire formed in his hands. He had one chance to herd Laxus in the desired direction- away from the throng of people where he predicted his next move would be.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu roared as he launched the fireball in Laxus' direction. No time to waste, he gleefully watched as Laxus bounded away from the group of people, right where Natsu's next attack was aimed. With a howl, he leapt, eager to land the attack and catch Laxus off guard. Having just moved away from the giant fireball, Laxus hadn't anticipated Natsu predicting his path of movement and could only wait as his next hit connected.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow-" he yelled in rapid succession as the fire propelled him forward "- Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The heavy handed attack thrust Laxus down hard onto the street, and his world shattered for a moment as hard points in his body united with the unforgiving stone. Pain lanced through his body when his skull cracked against the ground, but Laxus knew he'd have to get to his feet- and fast- before Natsu was on him again. The back of his head throbbed, but Laxus vaulted swiftly to his right as another flaming fist narrowly missed his face. He had underestimated Natsu, but it wouldn't happen again. Spinning to face the now fired up mage, he widened his legs, feeling the high-strung magic within spread like hyped euphoria through his body. _No more playing around you fucker. _He felt the strong magic course through his veins with an almost painful urgency. It'd been awhile since he'd used this move.With a smug grin, Laxus raised both arms above his head rapidly. His body expanded around the electricity, the outraged current needing an exit point, and it gathered around both joined hands. _You may have been lucky enough to dodge this attack before, but not again. _

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"

...

_BOOM. _Lucy sprinted towards the direction of the explosion, and watched as pillars of lightning pelted the sky. She panicked. They were at war- that high powered move proving it to no end. This had to stop. Lucy didn't know how, but it'd be up to her to put a halt to it. She panted and her side ached, but still she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. _Thank God Erza saw fit to put me through physical training. _She saw another blast above building rooftops not that far off in front of her, lightning and flames co-mingling, and she could almost feel the heat from here. Civilians of all ages rushed in the opposite direction of Lucy, fleeing the scene, and she knew what she'd see would be disastrous. _Please be safe please be safe. _And she didn't know whether she was praying for Natsu or Laxus, maybe both. All she did was pray, and in her heart hoped that she'd see Laxus still standing.

...

"Laxus and Natsu are fighting!" Warren screeched as he burst through the guild's front doors. Some guild members turned in their chairs while others laughed at the announcement. It was common for Natsu to want to fight Laxus, maybe the man had finally given in. But four people knew otherwise and exchanged worried glances. Even the freshly returned Gray and Erza shared a look. Last they checked Laxus didn't have a bone to pick with their teammate, and Natsu had finally given up his pursuit of a fight.

"No it's serious this time! I was listening in on city gossip and I heard everyone talkin about it! Shut up and listen, you can actually hear the fight from here!" Warren telepathically communicated to his friends, and all around the grand hall conversations died out and hushed. Muted bangs and booms could be heard from a distance, and people began to gripe at the bills both mages were probably racking up. But as some listened, they began to stand and mutter amongst themselves. What could they be fighting about? Weren't things supposedly okay between the two mages now? How serious was it? Mira wouldn't have it and shushed nearby patrons.

"Cana go get Master. We need to go put a stop to this." Mira said gravely, and in no time Cana had the short man standing at the bar.

"What'd you brats disrupt my work for?" The old man complained, although his work only consisted of emptying a tankard of beer, before various voices sounded out their suspicions and worries. His ears ringing, Makarov jumped atop the bar and fixed a fierce scowl on his face.

"ONE AT A TIME!" His giant voice boomed, and everyone silenced for fear of provoking his wrath. Makarov turned, and having been summoned by Mira, elected her to do the speaking.

"Oh, we don't have time for this! Laxus and Natsu are fighting- seriously fighting! You can hear it from here!" Mira said exasperated, gesturing for the old man to listen. Hearing proof that what she said was true, he knit his eyebrows in frustration. _What could possibly be so bad that nakama would turn against nakama? Agh! And aaallll the biillllssss we'll have to pay! _Suddenly the old man looked faint, and guild members could only guess he was fretting over money and adding numbers in his head.

"Erza, Gray, Mira, and Gajeel- come with me. We'll get to the bottom of this and put an end to it. Nakama fighting nakama... that's not Fairy Tail's way." Makarov ordered before jumping down from the bar. Erza and Gray stood and made their way over to the small group as the guild buzzed with rumors. The tiny group sped out of the guild, eager to get to the scene of the fight before more damage was done and somebody too seriously hurt.

"What the hell did we miss? Flame brain and sparky fighting? I thought Laxus was done with all that." Gray asked a very perturbed Gajeel.

"You'll find out soon enough ice prick." The iron dragonslayer responded mirthlessly as they ran.

...

"Laxus NO!" Lucy screamed in horror, as she watched punch after punch land on Natsu's pinned body. The men she saw could hardly be called such. Laxus' eyes were hardened with inhuman rage, his body rigid and uncaring of the punishment he was dealing to his nearly unconscious guild member. Natsu lay trapped beneath him, scales adorning the arms that covered his face, and Lucy could hear his vicious hate-filled bellows echo across the street. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, what she had a hand in causing, and wept. She begged once more for the attacks to stop. Hearing his mate's voice, Laxus pulled away a bloody fist and searched the wrecked surroundings, trying to locate Lucy. He saw her, crying and trembling across the way, and with guilt realized he couldn't look at her dismayed face any longer. Natsu had seen Lucy, had seen the horror and fear on her face, and had most importantly noticed Laxus' pause. _My turn you prick. _Using some of his reserved strength, Natsu roared as he thrust himself up, viciously head-butting the larger man atop him before brutally kicking Laxus off his body. Natsu swiftly rolled away as Laxus clutched his split lip, and limped to Lucy's side. He was so dizzy, and had to concentrate to get to her.

"Luce-" Natsu began in an effort to soothe her, but knew she saw too much of both their injuries, too much of the destruction that surrounded them. She backed away, fearful. She didn't know how to handle _two _rogue dragonslayers, both of her lovers, let alone one. Her head spun to and fro, stunned by the amount of ruin left in their wake. Flaming rubble from a toppled business' wall, much to Lucy's disappointment pieces of her apartment lay in that heap, and scattered broken bits of cobble and cart. Not to mention the physical and bloody evidence beaten into the men's bodies.

"What have you- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU IDIOTS?!" Lucy shouted, fighting the urge to run to Laxus' side and hold him now that she knew he was safe. But after the image she saw of him berserk atop Natsu, she was reminded of the cruel side she forgot the man possessed, and was afraid. She watched as Laxus stood to his feet, his bleeding face ignored, and calmly advanced on Natsu.

"NO! STOP NOW!" Lucy shrieked as she pushed out her hand, stopping Laxus in his tracks. While he didn't want Natsu even going near his mate, he didn't want to cause Lucy any more distress. He stole a quick glance at the still agitated man to his left, and realized how close he had been to permanently damaging one of his own nakama. How had he lost control so easily? He should've been able to knock Natsu out, but the boy kept getting up, kept provoking him. Eyes met, and Natsu realized how foolish he had been. He wobbled on his feet, but pride demanded he stand. Swiping a hand across his bleeding nose, he glowered at Laxus, but a whimper to his left pulled at his heart. He had made Lucy cry, again. But he didn't know how to fix things this time, after all they'd been through.

"How did this happen!" a booming voice rang out across the wreckage. All three spun and spied the group that had left Fairy Tail in pursuit of the fight with the police hot on their heels. A furious Makarov who was now growing in size repeated the question, and Laxus stepped forward to answer, before Natsu cut him off.

"I started it." He stated matter-of-factly, and Lucy closed her eyes with a complicated mixture of frustration and relief. She had suspected as much, had hoped Laxus wasn't stupid enough to start a vicious battle with someone less experienced than he. Had hoped he trusted her enough to take care of things herself.

"And what in Mavis' name compelled you to do that you idiot!?" Erza yelled as she brandished a sword, much to Makarov's annoyance.

"I can handle this Erza, thank you, " Makarov admonished the livid redhead before turning his furious glare on Natsu once more, "Now answer the damn question." Lucy's insides twisted. This is what she had wanted to avoid, and she caught an apologetic glance from Mira- the woman knew Lucy wanted to settle things peaceably. But you can only keep betrayal, lies, pain, and anger hidden for so long until it was forced to the surface. Natsu swallowed, looking to Lucy for help, and having found none made to continue.

"- I was at Lucy's house." Laxus cut in, and he heard Gajeel snort in derision. Gray's, Erza's and Makarov's eyes widened in astonishment, and all gazed at the guilty looking girl with expectation. They wanted to hear _this._

"Now while that _is _out of character for you boy, and disrespectful of Natsu as Lucy's fiancé, I don't see why it would cause all THIS, unless..." And the elder gestured to all the destruction, before hinting at a deeper problem. Officers swept around the trashed block, and Makarov nodded to Erza. She left to handle the legalities and help hold off civilians from snooping, but not before giving Lucy a inquisitive glance. Lucy only lowered her eyes, ashamed at the mess she had a hand in creating. How could they go forward from this? Laxus caught Lucy's gaze and pleaded with her. He wanted to be next to her, lend her his strength for the coming storm, and she gave him a inconspicuous nod. The group watched with raised brows as Laxus took the spot to her immediate left, and he placed his hand on the small of her back protectively. This was he and Natsu's fault. And while a fight was inevitable between the two competing dragonslayers, he knew Lucy was probably blaming herself for the outcome of all this mess. It wouldn't have happened any other way. The lies, miscommunication, misunderstanding, and unavoidable lust had trickled down to one thing- disaster. And now they were paying for it. He looked at his mate and the way she unconsciously leaned into his touch, and understood now that _he_ gleaned his strength from _her. _Even if it meant he'd be excommunicated from his guild, it was all worth it, for just a couple days of bliss with Lucy. Her mouth opened, not wanting to be silent any longer, but Laxus jumped to her rescue once more.

"Lucy has been _mine_ for a couple days now." Laxus growled, and Gajeel's eyes suddenly narrowed, while gasps of shocked denial were heard from the group. Gajeel had heard that tone of voice before, it was evident in his own not hours after he had claimed Levy months prior, and he knew a line had been crossed. Even if Natsu had strayed, as Lucy's fiancé he had the first chance to claim her as a mate. And if Gajeel was correct, Laxus had walked all over the unspoken dragonslayer creed- no encroaching on another's territory. The fire dragonslayer erupted into sarcastic laughter as he stared down the blonde mage before the Master could make a response.

"LAXUS!" Was all Makarov roared.

"-Actually Laxus, she's mine. You forget she's still my fiancé." Natsu seethed, as flames began to lick at his hands once more. He moved to grab Lucy, but Laxus cut him off, stepping in his line of sight.

"Don't you fucking touch her." Laxus deeply growled. Static crackled through the air, and Makarov shook his head at the pair. Never had he suspected this. And as he looked around the group, he knew he wasn't alone. Gray's eyes were saucers. But something about Mira and Gajeel seemed off. They appeared too calm. No, that was wrong. Makarov looked closer- Mira seemed torn, as if she wasn't sure if she should be thankful or angry. And Gajeel- the man was cold, almost indifferent, but his hands were clenched as well as his jaw. The man was holding off saying something. Something VERY important.

"STOP IT!" Lucy cried out before stepping away from the pair standing off. Both spun to look at her, shocked at her outburst.

"I'm done with this, and I am done being your fiancé! I'm telling them everything. They deserve to know, like I deserved to know!" and Lucy absentmindedly clutched her neck. Natsu observed the action, and was worried somehow amidst he and Laxus' fighting she may have gotten hurt. But when she flung her hand away, he caught sight of an odd marking on the crook of her neck. _What the... _and he stepped closer to her.

Lucy stood before her shocked and disappointed friends, and lastly Master. Makarov stared back expectantly, while Gray could only watch wide eyed, not believing what was going on. How could this drama unfold so fast? He was only gone 5 days!

Lucy didn't know how to start. How do you go about throwing your dirty laundry before people you worked so hard to hide it from? Did you rip it off like a bandaid? She didn't know, but as she felt Laxus move to stand beside her once more, she knew through it all, he'd have her back. No matter what happened, they were in it together.

"Natsu and Lisanna-" Lucy began.

"-Lucy wait, please lets just put it behind us!" Natsu begged, and was taken aback by the cold glare she gave him.

"I talked to Lisanna today Natsu," the group leaned in, Mira and Gajeel eager to hear the new facts, "I know she was with you last night." Lucy ground out, betrayal evident in her eyes. Besides Mira's gasp of pained surprise, Lucy was greeted with silence as Natsu looked away for shame. It was true. But it hadn't happened the way Lucy probably imagined it. Yes, it was wrong. Natsu made no excuse for himself. But after he had begged her to come back to him that one day, and she just walked away- Natsu felt broken.

And when Lisanna came over to talk that night, she was there to listen and soothe his aching heart. She was an immediate comfort that Natsu took solace in, but as he woke the next morning, he realized the crime that he had committed once again. So he left while Lisanna slept, eager to beg for Lucy's forgiveness and move on from both their mistakes anew. But when he saw Laxus in Lucy's apartment, he understood she was officially done with him. He had nothing left to lose, and knew nothing he did could affect his standing with Lucy. So he lost control of his temper, and lashed out at the only person that made sense to beat- Laxus.

Makarov glanced between the two and knew he wouldn't like hearing whatever came next. He sighed loudly, rubbing his temples and waited for his children to continue. Lucy spun to address the group, as if talking to a jury, and tears spilled down her face.

"Natsu has been seeing Lisanna behind my back for months." Lucy cried, and Makarov's stomach dropped. He had an inkling of the affair, but never had enough evidence to be sure. And as he looked at a sickened Gray, he knew the man had had an idea as well. The ice mage shot daggers at Natsu, as he hissed "bastard" under his breath. How could Natsu do this to Lucy? How could he lie to his whole guild? Both he and Lisanna? He stared at the silver-haired woman to his left, and caught the look she exchanged with Gajeel. Makarov saw this as well, and realized both Mira and Gajeel had known all along. _Too many secrets._

"So, when they were off on a 'mission' five days ago, I decided to drown my sorrows in alcohol, " Lucy dryly laughed, "and Laxus."

"You fuckin bastard..." Natsu ground out as he made a move to begin the fight once more. How dare Laxus even touch his woman?! Lucy shouted at him, standing on the defense between both men, and Natsu couldn't help fixating his gaze on _that damned mark. _And where Lucy once had her own distinguished scent, Natsu realized it was now distorted, permanently covered with Laxus'. Something wasn't right... Natsu wracked his brain as a nagging alarm went off at the back of his mind.

Just when Gray and the elder thought they couldn't be more flabbergasted, Lucy continued to lay it on them. Makarov had to chuckle. He knew his grandson was a womanizer, but he never thought he had _this _in him. Lucy of all people. And not only _Lucy_, an engaged woman. So, stretching out his hand, he smacked the blonde man upside the head- hard.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKIN?! HAVEN'T YOU CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE FOR THIS GUILD?!" Makarov roared as Laxus barely flinched. Lucy sprinted forward, waving her arms and begging.

"Master it was all my choice!" Lucy excused, and Laxus protectively placed his hand on her shoulder. Natsu couldn't take anymore. Even after everything he did to cause her pain, he still selfishly didn't want to hear about the affair Lucy partook in with Laxus. Even though he had hypocritically been doing the very same thing for months behind the blonde girl's back. Because underneath it all, he still loved her. She was still his fiance. At least, she was to him.

"But I went along with it." Laxus stated firmly, making Gajeel snort.

"Yeah, again and again. I think you better come clean about what you're hidin sparky." Gajeel ruefully quipped, finally speaking up. He wasn't necessarily on Natsu's side, but what Laxus did was low, even for him. Everyone shifted awkwardly, waiting for more uncomfortable news, and Natsu crouched onto the pads of his feet. _Gajeel caught onto something... Laxus... Lucy.. That mark.. That smell... What Laxus is hiding... No... NO! _And it all clicked. With a roar, Natsu bounded to his feet. He took off at a sprint, only seeing red, wrath propelling him forward, and slammed all his force into the lightning dragonslayer's torso. Vision blurred, noise was muted, as he pummeled flaming fist after fist into Laxus' body. Laxus took each hit, knew deep down he deserved it, no matter how shitty of a boyfriend Natsu was, giving him a chance to blow off his steam. Somewhere in the distance, Natsu heard Lucy screaming, thought maybe someone tried to pull him off, but he flicked the buzzing fly away. All his intent focused on one thing. Destroying the man who had stolen who Natsu thought was his mate. It was maybe 5 seconds, but to Natsu it felt like a lifetime. In blind rage, he almost missed the massive hand that wrapped around his body, and yelled in disappointed fury as he was ripped from the newly bleeding Laxus. He writhed, trying to break his Master's hold, if only to get his vengeance.

"What the hell did you do now?!" The giant man asked his now standing grandson as he restrained the furious fire mage. Laxus shot Lucy a panicked look, knowing that if she found out this way he could lose her. But before he could speak, Gajeel stepped forward, acid dripping from his tongue.

"Sparky claimed Lucy. He claimed Natsu's mate."

***** ah! the secrets are out! I apologize for all the talking and blah blah blah moments, it needs to be said. i also apologize for bouncing around. it's so hard to talk about what's going on in everyone's heads! i try to capture a whole scene and what everyone's feeling but it can be such a pain in the ass. if anyone would like to be my proof reader before i post my chapters, please let me know! it'd be greatly appreciated. anyways, let's see how lucy handles this new information in the next chapter! and what does makarov do now that he knows the basics?! and where does lisanna come into play? How does Natsu behave once he calms? aaahhhhhhhh so much to tell you in the next chapter! I mean how else am I gonna keep you hooked ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-**

**HEYA! Sooooo here's Lucy's reaction! It's a short chapter yes, but I wanted to get it posted before I have to work. And yes, a lot of talking. More doing in the next chapter, I promise :) Critiques VERY welcome mk? A writer needs some positive as well as negative feedback. Oh and, THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! huge blessing. wellp, enjoy! - Cherry**

p.s. you all know I don't own fairy tail. be thankful for that.

**Absolutes**

**Chapter 9**

"You w-what?" Lucy stuttered from the ground where Natsu had flung her as she registered what Gajeel had said. She peered over at Laxus, and by the humble look on his face knew it was true. Shakily standing, she tried to wrap her head around the implications.

"I'm your... your..." Lucy couldn't say the word. It held so much promise, as well as damnation. Laxus strode towards her and took her shaking hands in his.

"Mate." He said, pleading with Lucy to understand. Her eyes shot up in accusation as she gripped her shoulder where the "hicky" was. She knew everything that went along with a dragon's partnering, and what tradition demanded of the dragonslayers. It was all discussed between she and Natsu, for on their marriage night, they were supposed to go through the ritual of the "claiming". For a while she thought it was garbage- how could such a thing truly exist? And never thought on it much. But as she looked back on the past couple days, she knew it had to be true- somehow. It's the only explanation for how quickly she'd gotten attached to the blonde man in front of her.

"You fuckin bastard!" Natsu roared, still restrained by Makarov's giant hand. Laxus shot him a wary glance, before returning his worried gaze to Lucy. What was she thinking? _Please don't pull away now Lucy..._

"You didn't tell her?!" Gajeel growled, furious at Laxus' mistreatment of Lucy.

Startled faces were seen all around as they tried to comprehend the repercussions. Laxus and Lucy were forever bound. A bond so strong, that should one try to break it, both would imminently die. Gray just shook his head before Erza walked up, finally done with helping the officers, and she looked confused.

"Why is he-" She began to ask pointing at a pissed Natsu before Mira took it on herself to pull the redhead away to explain.

"Why didn't you ask me..." Lucy quietly asked. She didn't know whether to be happy about Laxus choosing her, or infuriated that he had taken such an important choice away.

"I'm sorry Lucy... I just wanted you so damn bad, I guess I couldn't wait to make you mine." Laxus tried to explain, but Lucy just glared at him, eyes full of mixed emotions.

"None of that matters now." Gajeel gruffly spoke up as he strode towards the pair.

"You-" he jabbed a finger painfully on the larger man's shoulder "- took what wasn't yours to take. I don't give a fuck if Natsu was sleepin around, he had first dibs. _He _was engaged Lucy, not you. Now there's nothin that can be done about it." Laxus just growled at the raven haired man, but couldn't argue. What he said was the truth. But Laxus couldn't give two-shits about Natsu missing out on his chance with Lucy. He never deserved her in the first place.

"Yeah she was mine-" Natsu started.

"SHUT UP! I AM RIGHT HERE!" Lucy yelled angrily as she snatched her hands from Laxus'. She had had it!

"I'm not some thing you assholes can fight over! I have a choice and a say on who the hell I wanna be with!" She shouted pointing at both Laxus and Natsu. Natsu was shocked at her outburst. Lucy had never been one to get super angry or aggressive, especially not with him.

"I am so damn tired of this back and forth fighting and all the drama!" She yelled, eliciting a few murmurs of agreement from Gray and Gajeel. Makarov just watched, his hand still around Natsu, and knew this needed to happen. The poor girl needed to get what she wanted to say out there so the men could process it.

"You-" she pointed at a still seething Natsu "- Can't have both! I will NEVER be with you again. You broke my heart repeatedly AND my trust when you slept around with that- that- ergh! You have Lisanna, go back to her!" Lucy was getting worked up and Natsu could see he had lost her. Lost his Lucy. She turned and stared at Laxus.

"And you should've asked me! I would've said yes you know, in time, AFTER we'd been dating a while you ass! But asking if I can _date _you and be your fucking life partner are two different things! You can't just go behind my back and do it without asking!" Lucy shrieked, her temper rising. She'd never felt this angry or this tired, and Laxus almost flinched when she dropped the "f-bomb". He was surprised she had this side, but he guessed everyone did when they were pushed to their limits.

"I mean how do I know if what I'm feeling is truly me or the stupid 'mate superstition'? I don't even know what feelings are real now..." She trailed off, tears sliding down her face from the force of her emotions. How could she? That's why she had wanted to wait with Natsu. She knew the strength of emotions the ritual created. They had wanted to wait, feel things out for themselves, and knowing that they already truly loved each other, would go through with it. Being claimed creates a euphoric love high, lasting atleast a year, so it guarantees a strong bond and even stronger chance of continuing the bloodlines. It also grants better fighting capabilities, as the dragonslayer gleans both magic and strength from his partner. Knowing this had Lucy skeptical about what she really felt and whether she was meant to be with Laxus.

"Lucy, have you felt sick at all these past couple days?" Makarov suddenly piped in, and all three dragonslayers paled, especially Natsu. Lucy looked strangely at the old man and thought about his question. Sick? No, in all honesty besides the drama she'd been ecstatic about being with Laxus.

"Nooo...?" Lucy hesitantly responded, and was in turn rewarded by a sharp cry of frustration from Natsu. Laxus suddenly breathed out a sigh of relief, before gently smiling down at Lucy amidst Gajeel's sarcastic laughter.

"There you idiot-" Makarov smacked Natsu before shoving the released boy forward "- she was never meant to be yours anyways! But that doesn't excuse all of this fighting or the split created within my family!" Lucy was confused. What did her having to be sick have to do with anything?

"Wait- what do you mean 'has Lucy been sick'?" Gray spoke up. Gray had reflected her own confusion and she curiously waited, tumultuous feelings still making her stomach flip. Laxus just smiled at her like a crazed man while Lucy wondered at the change in atmosphere. Natsu had given up, almost completely, but still had the face of an angry rebuked child. He crossed his arms, and looked away from the group, defeat evident in his posture. A loud "WHAT" rang through the air, and Lucy knew Mira had gotten to the tough parts in her tale to Erza.

"If Lucy wasn't truly Laxus' most compatible match, she would've fallen dangerously ill from his claim, and even possibly died." Makarov responded seriously, and Lucy's eyes widened. She really was destined to be his. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest from a painful mixture of pleasure and betrayal. She should have been warned of this, both of them talking before either one decided to take the last and final step. Not even Natsu had told her about this possibility. She was eerily silent, anger evident on her face, as the group talked around the now busy street, full of officers and reporters alike.

"A stupid and selfish gamble on Laxus' part. It was a lucky guess." Gajeel quipped, as he glared at Laxus.

"Oh and you knew Levy was the one before you claimed her huh?" Laxus venomously asked, making Gajeel reconsider his comment.

"I just felt it. I knew she was the one for me." Gajeel retorted.

"And you think I didn't? I knew it from the moment I first kissed Lucy." Laxus ground out as he involuntarily stepped closer to Lucy, and Gajeel considered what he said. Natsu tried not to get angry at hearing Laxus' claim, but realized that that's how he had felt about Lisanna. Why it had been so hard to stay away from her, even when he knew he was hurting his girlfriend. Was Lisanna meant to be his, as Lucy was meant to be Laxus'? Life had pushed Lucy and Natsu together, both being a comfort for the other as it threw hardship after hardship their way. But when fate brought Lisanna back into his life, he realized it was meant to be. It was no coincidence she had been allowed back home from Edolas. He looked with opened eyes at his now ex-girlfriend. He knew what would have to be done. He ignored the sick feeling in his stomach and the bitter taste of defeat. His pride as a dragonslayer was destroyed.

Limping purposefully forward, all eyes watched as Natsu approached Laxus. Makarov observed and prepared himself to stop a possible altercation, but it never came. Instead Natsu stopped just short of the blonde man and stared up at him angrily.

"I still hate you, and I still think you don't deserve Lucy," Natsu grumbled much to Laxus' irritation, "but I give you permission to be with her." Lucy was shocked at Natsu's sudden maturity, but was relieved this was finally coming to an end.

"I didn't need your permission before, and don't care to have it now. But thanks anways." Laxus responded with a furrowed brow. Natsu just snorted in annoyance, and fought the urge to punch the arrogant man. He was doing this for Lucy. He turned and approached the grimacing girl, and realized how much he missed being open with her. He saw how all the lies had broken her down, and guilty shame poured over him. With a tired sigh, he grabbed her shaking hands and willed her to look at him. She did, begrudgingly, and glared.

"Luce," she flinched, "I'm sorry." He gave her a chance to speak, but angry silence echoed back.

"No friend or fiancé should ever hurt his girl that way... And I wish I hadn't." Natsu guiltily apologized.

"Yeah, because you got caught." Lucy responded before whipping her hands away from him. Natsu opened his mouth to respond and Lucy cut him off.

"I don't want your apologies Natsu. I just want to move on. Have Lisanna, I don't care. Just leave me alone so I can heal." Lucy blinked away her angry tears and looked away from Natsu. She may be able to accept his apology later, may even be able to have a pleasant conversation with him again one day, but not right now or anytime soon. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what she'd learned regarding Laxus' and his claim.

"I get it Lucy- and I meant it when I said I was sorry. Now _and _a couple days ago." Natsu finished before awkwardly stepping away from Lucy. Breaking up with her had hurt, but not as much as he knew it would if he had been forced to leave Lisanna. His arms crossed, he just glared at Laxus as Makarov cleared his throat loudly.

"All that aside- you three, as well as Lisanna- have caused a split in our guild, and it needs to be mended." The Fairy Tail master reprimanded regarding Lucy, Laxus, and Natsu.

"You two-" he pointed at Lucy and Laxus "- figure your crap out. And Laxus, you better make things up to Lucy. What you did was wrong and almost unforgiveable. Something as heavy as a traditional claiming is not to be taken lightly, and should not have been done without your partner's consent." Lucy looked away from Laxus, obvious anger still present, and tried not to comment. Laxus rigidly nodded, his stance not changed for five minutes and glanced at his mate standing away from him. He would definitely mend things- he didn't need Makarov to tell him that. He wanted Lucy to trust him again. And he wanted her back in his arms for good. He just wished he knew exactly how to help what she was feeling. Studying her body language he knew she was furious and felt betrayed. Getting her back and making her understand may prove harder than he thought, but he'd gladly do it a hundred times over.

"And Natsu, I have half a mind to kick both you and Lisanna out of the guild! Honestly, I had never expected cheating from either of you!" Makarov spat, making Natsu hang his head in shame.

"And starting a fight with Laxus? Look at this mess you idiots caused!" Makarov swept his hand around the destroyed street cluttered with rubble. It was slowly filling up with cautious civilians, and they all regarded the group warily.

"I'm suspending both you and Laxus from taking jobs- indefinitely until I say you can start once more." Natsu gave a shout of protest, but Laxus knew his grandfather was being generous. After all the drama and destruction they had caused, his grandfather had every right to permanently remove them from the guild.

"AND you will be working for me for free, doing whatever the hell I ask you to, until the debt from the fines of this wreck you caused are paid off!" He roared, his anger getting the best of him again. Money, it was always money. Natsu huffed and crossed his arms. He had gotten his ass handed to him by Laxus AND had to pay for it.

"Now get started and clean up this mess! And when you're done, I want all four of you- Laxus, Lucy, Lisanna and Natsu- to report to my office!" Makarov finished his demand with a furious glare and turned to walk away. Gray looked at the trio, and was glad the fighting was done. He peered over at Gajeel, wondering if they should help, but the man just shrugged. Gajeel wasn't going to lift one finger. This was their mess, let them take care of it. Instead he stalked away, following his guild master. Gray followed suit, only after shooting Lucy an apologetic look, and wondered if it would be a good time to come clean about he and Juvia to the guild. He'd have to talk it over with her.

"You morons!" Erza yelled as she stomped over to where Lucy, Laxus, and Natsu stood. She knew Lucy and Laxus weren't to blame completely, so her well-aimed hits only landed on Natsu.

"You of all people I never expected this from!" She yelled at the pink-haired guy as she punched his arm. He tumbled away from her in pain, a wound he'd earned from Laxus reopening and the civilians nearby screeched in fear. The town didn't need another fight from Fairy Tail's resident members. They hissed at the group to clear out. And was rewarded with a hair-raising glare from Erza.

"I want a full apology from you and Lisanna!" Erza ordered, as if she'd been heavily offended by the deceit, then gestured towards Lucy.

"And you-" she softened "-need to come talk to me when you get the chance." Lucy sighed, catching Erza's knowing gaze. Erza knew Lucy would need someone to talk to, and would be there should the girl happen to want to vent.

"Now get started cleaning!" After appraising the group, earning a sharp glare from Laxus, she decided that was all that needed be said and began to head home. She shot them one last warning glare, then turned to smile softly at a still angry Lucy. She was thankful for Erza's understanding and watched as Natsu dragged his feet to the nearest cart to help the civilians load the wreckage. One old lady clouted him over the head. She laughed afterwards, saying it was quite a show, and began to help Natsu as he rubbed his head.

"So... I kinda, wrecked your apartment." Laxus hesitantly said now that he and Lucy were alone. She still wouldn't look at him.

"I saw that. Just icing on the cake." Lucy spat and watched the cleaning crew bustle around the street.

"I don't know what's worse- the fact that I was unknowingly bound to you or that I now don't know where I'll live." She bitterly laughed. Laxus frowned and forcefully turned Lucy around to face him. He needed her to listen.

"Listen, I know what I did was wrong, but it would've happened anyways. You know that as well as I do." He tried to reason, but she just rolled her eyes.

"I know that _now, _but I didn't then! Something like that should've been romantic and made important. It should've been planned out and carefully approached. I had neither a warning or a chance to say no!" She was pained, Laxus could see that much.

"Would you have said no?" he asked gently, his hand brushing her hair from her leaking eyes.

"I don't know!" She paused when she saw a flash of hurt cross his face.

"I don't know Laxus... I don't even know if these feelings are even real now, if they're a part of the whole 'thing'." Lucy softly continued.

"What feelings?" he frowned.

"I'm not sure whether to be happy, angry, excited, or hurt. I can't pick one feeling out, they're just bouncing around inside- I'm just so confused."

"Lucy, what I feel for you is real." Laxus seriously said, being as open with her as he could.

"No tradition can tell me what I know is true in my heart. Fuck, the ritual doesn't create _new _emotions- it makes the one's already there stronger." He explained and mentally begged God that she'd understand how he felt without having to say it. Lucy didn't respond. Only searched his face for answers to questions he knew she was having. She sighed, and traced a large cut on his chin from his discrepancy with Natsu.

"I need time to think, and maybe talk with Levy... This is all pretty overwhelming." She felt like she had been shanghaied into marriage, and needed time to process everything that had happened that day. She and Natsu were no more, that much she understood. And even though the loss of a relationship and close friend hurt, it wasn't nearly as confusing or painful as an almost forced relationship with Laxus. Yes she believed it would've happened eventually. That first night she was with him tightened the string of fate around each other's hearts, but she just wished things had been done differently. No more lies. Laxus sighed, dreading the walls he'd have to break down between them later, but let her go anyways.

"Take all the time you need. Just promise me one thing-" Lucy raised a brow at how gentle he was being and acquiesced.

"Come back to me." The way Laxus said those words made Lucy's heart leap. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, making Lucy shiver into his touch. At least she knew one thing- she was still very attracted to the man. No matter how confused or upset she was.

"Always." She murmured against his lips before slowly pulling away. Her anger had ebbed, like his touch was magic, and she was glad of it. She didn't like being angry at the man, and when he gave her a cocky grin she couldn't help but inwardly smile.

"Now get outta here. I gotta go show Natsu how a real man handles a clean-up." He smirked as he watched her stride away, ignoring his mate's eye roll and head shake. It was all a show. He didn't want her to see how much her wanting some space had frustrated him. He knew she needed to talk to Levy, as talking to another mated woman would help Lucy come to terms with everything. She could get all the knowledge she needed from Levy. But when she got back to him, he'd make it his mission to let her know the good and beautiful sides to being his one and only.

Every pleasurable bit.

**a/n** all right all right- I know some of you are growling in frustration. Not exactly how you wanted it to go right? but if you'd just found out some guy you'd only been with for 5 days had basically claimed you without your consent for the REST OF YOUR LIFE (basically like an un-breakable marriage), you probably wouldn't just jump for joy and run into his arms like a bimbo. You'd probably be pissed. And confused. And etc etc etc. So, that being said, Lucy IS NOT leaving him. I repeat, NOT LEAVING him. She just needs time to think so she can sort and figure out her own emotions. And, some of you had requested Lisanna make an appearance in this chapter. Now while she didn't she will in the next- and my what a scene that will be. heh got some things up my sleeve. And oh, is there a hint at a possible up-coming lemon between our resident hottie and miss Lucy? hmm i think it was :P AND some lovely GaLe in the next chapter for you GaLe shippers. hee hee**


	10. Chapter 10

**-** AUTHOR'S NOTE **-**

**hey peeps! newest chapter, and yes its short, but i posted an explanation at the end of it. lucy faces the guild, gets some insight from Levy and Gajeel, and more in this chapter of Absolutes! AND A QUICK THANK YOU AND YOU ROCK TO NEW AND OLD FOLLOWERS ALIKE! MUCH LOVE! - cherry**

**Absolutes**

**Chapter 10**

Word had spread throughout the guild fast. Nothing left out. And when Lucy opened the large doors to look at everyone, she instead found everyone looking at _her_. Some with pity, a small few with disdain, some with jealousy, but most with joyful understanding. Most guild members could easily say Lucy and Laxus belonged together from day one after they got over the initial shock. Various friends around the guild called out their greetings, and conversations started up once more. Lucy's eyes latched onto one mage in particular, and walked over to her blue-haired friend. She sat down quietly, and the full guild erupted into erratic bursts of gossip. She wished Laxus was there to shield her from the unwanted attention, but he was still cleaning. _And I guess it just needs to get done and over with. I'm a big girl. _She'd never been dependent on a man before, and didn't want to start now. But she just couldn't help wanting him near to hold onto as curious eyes bore into her back. _Damn these stupid emotions. _

"I heard..." Levy said sympathetically as she wrapped her arms around her embarrassed friend.

"Everyone heard apparently." Lucy muttered pulling away. Levy sheepishly smiled at Lucy, who in turn glanced around the guild. Small pockets of gossip continued, she still being the center of attention, and people took little peeks at the humiliated and frustrated blonde.

"So... Laxus huh?" Levy smirked as she poked Lucy's now branched bolt-like mark. She hissed at the light stab. Her neck was still sensitive.

"Who told you?" Lucy asked, rubbing her neck.

"Who do you think?" She responded with a knowing grin. Levy didn't want to spill the beans about knowing most of the time- well not yet anyways.

"Mira." Both simultaneously said matter of factly. Levy giggled before scooting closer to the blonde.

"How are you doing... Lu-chan? With everything?" Levy cautiously eased into the question. She was sure Lucy was exhausted with events as of late and didn't want to scare off her friend.

"I'm so tired of all the drama. And I don't even know where to begin with Laxus or Natsu..." Lucy sighed.

"Then just pick a spot, and go." Levy tried to encourage her friend. She could only help Lucy so much- she'd never been in such a complicated position. And what's more, she and Gajeel actually talked before making a dragonslayer's commitment. They didn't jump into anything, and Gajeel had romantically asked her before they even made the emotional and mental preparations that usually came with mate-hood.

"How did you feel after... You know?" Lucy timidly asked. She wasn't sure if she'd like the answer.

"Haha I didn't feel any different." Levy said putting her glasses down.

"What?!" Lucy asked incredulous. Levy hadn't felt any different? _Then what the hell is wrong with me?_

"Nope. I didn't feel like a new person, or even like shouting and screaming Gajeel's name. Not at first anyways..." Levy blushed.

"It was the next day, after it all. I felt different and new when Gajeel _looked_ at me, like he had found the most rare book in the world," Levy mooned over her characteristic analogy, "And when he _kissed _me, like he'd never be able to kiss me again." She sighed loudly, clasping a hand over her heart in typical Juvia fashion.

"It's not the magic of the ritual that makes your world brand new... It's the affection of the man who loves you." Levy airily finished, dropping the "L" word, making Lucy nauseous. She _loved _talking about her iron dragonslayer. She looked over at the blonde to her right, and smiled at how deep in thought she was.

_Laxus makes me feel like that every time I see him... But love? No, not yet. _

"So these feelings... emotions... They aren't magically induced? They're there because I found my destined soulmate?" Lucy's eyes widened as she came to that conclusion, but frowned when Levy hesitated.

"Well yes!... And no." Lucy's face fell.

"Those 'emotions' were always there Lu-chan. They were placed there since before you could walk. That's the beautiful thing about fate. BUT becoming one with a _dragonslayer _as his destined mate is powerful. It's magical, it's... it's..." For once the bookworm was at a loss for words as she described she and Gajeel's relationship. Her eyes were closed, a dreamy look on her face, when Lucy flicked her friend's forehead in annoyance. Levy startled and went back to enlightening the blonde girl.

"Anyways- like the power you lend Laxus- you being his, and he being yours, makes those feelings ten times stronger! Ten's time more amazing! Ten times-" Levy began to get carried away once more.

"-Levy Levy! I get it!" Lucy laughed, rolling her eyes. But when she thought of how Laxus looked at her, eyes blazing with desire and want, like she was the only person in the room, she couldn't help but sympathize with Levy. It was a powerful feeling, being craved and chased after by her... her... Laxus. Lucy frowned, she still couldn't say it. The word. She sighed once more as Levy continued.

"It's like your whole life has been poured into a book series, and the last most important one is missing- or an ancient script that you can't decipher until you figure out one or two letters. And then you become one as his mate- and that final book is found- the ancient script that has bound you since before the dawn of time is deciphered." Levy got a faraway look in her eyes, but it clicked to Lucy. Leave it to Levy to explain it in a way that a fellow bookworm would understand. And Lucy had to hand it to her- when she was near Laxus, she felt like there was nothing left to do. She pushed everything else out of her mind, because her body and heart told her she was doing the one thing left to do for the rest of her life- be Laxus' partner. Suddenly Levy turned serious and frowned, back to reality.

"But it's not all fun and games. They get more possessive, more stubborn, and sometimes a little sexist." Levy huffed as she crossed her arms. Lucy just laughed at her petite friend, knowing Levy probably took it all like a champ. Lucy had been faced with the same problem earlier that day- her overprotective dragonslayer fighting another one.

"Levy I think that's just how Gajeel has always been." Lucy chuckled.

"Well he's such a- such a pain in the BUTT sometimes!" Levy exclaimed, her angry disposition flaring. It seemed Gajeel had worn off on the normally well spoken and even-tempered girl, Lucy thought.

"You're a pain in the ass too shrimp." The subject of conversation admonished as he sat next to his girlfriend with a plateful of dinner. Levy just snorted before playfully smacking Gajeel's studded arm, then turned back to shoot Lucy a 'told you so' look.

"You know we were talking." Lucy said crossly. She liked Gajeel, and trusted him to an extent, but some things just needed to stay between girlfriends.

"Lu-chan, he may be able to help." Levy calmly answered for the iron dragonslayer as he had his mouth full. He just pointed at his round cheeks, and gestured for the girls to continue- never mind that he'd hear everything much to Lucy's irritation.

"Where was I?" Levy asked brightly, all the more happy to be next to her lover.

"Talking about what an ass Gajeel is." Lucy grumbled, making the iron dragonslayer grin wickedly.

"Well, like I said, they do get more possessive. And feel like they have to provide for everything. And I mean _everything._ Gajeel hasn't let me go on a job for 3 weeks because he said he had all the bills taken care of!" Levy complained, shooting the man a glare. He just shrugged non-chalantly as he ate his dinner. No point in letting his mate go off and possibly get hurt just to earn money they already had.

"You know we _are _human." He muttered around his food. Levy just giggled, knowing the way she described dragonslayers made them sound like wolves. She leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek, making the normally grumpy man smile slightly. The gentle grin on his face seemed out of place to Lucy, and she was shocked at how much the two had affected the other's countenance.

"So that happens too?" Lucy asked, wide eyed and pointing at Gajeel's face. His smile disappeared and he now glowered at the girl, his face turning red. He had forgotten Lucy was sitting there. Levy had a habit of making everything around him disappear, and apparently smile like a fool as well.

"What the hell you talkin about Bunny girl?" he knew what she was getting at, but wasn't about to admit it.

"You- being all smiley-er than usual," she said pointing at Gajeel before pointing at an amused Levy, "and you- being more... I don't know... obnoxious? Outspoken?"

"Yes! That's the beauty of it- you round each other out. Like you'd been around each other for a lifetime already, each one lending each other mostly positive qualities and strengths. Both physical, mental, emotional, and magical. Although _sometimes _not so positive," and Levy chuckled at how irritated Gajeel was growing with the conversation, "but that's just what comes with the package." Gajeel perked up at the word package, before lecherously whispering in his girlfriend's ear, making her blush viciously.

"Yeah and you like my package dontcha?" Gajeel murmured before nibbling on her ear gently. His tone bespoke of a promise, and Levy couldn't help but heat up at his risqué comment.

"Gajeel!" Levy hissed, smacking his arm while he just laughed to himself. He went back to his dinner, but not before waggling his eyebrows at a now sneering Lucy. She thought they were bad, but he was sure she and Laxus would be worse. _Palming each other like animals in heat, nasty. _If what occurred behind closed-doors in the guild the other day was any indication, he'd have to be the PDA police.

"You are stuck with Sparky. That's the end of it." Gajeel said gruffly as he lifted a piece of metal to his mouth. Lucy was making this more confusing than was necessary. Levy huffed, about to reprimand her boyfriend for being too straightforward, but realized it may be what Lucy needs.

"Our magic is evolvable. We grow stronger, learn more dragonslayer hidden art based off how close we grow to our mates. You notice Laxus was unbeatable at the games? He fought for YOU." Gajeel watched the gears work behind Lucy's eyes and knew she was beginning to understand what he was leading up to.

"We were trained to be a defense for the world against evil, a race created by dragons against dragons and whatnot. And as the world get's crazier, we have to keep up with it. So, a strong mate equals a strong dragonslayer. And that equals a strong bloodline. Whether you like it or not, you were specifically picked by a flawless and effecient method to be a dragonslayers mate." Gajeel explained, sounding smarter than he usually let on.

"Face it blondie, fate took your choice away from you loooong ago. Sparky just decided to speed it up." Gajeel finished finally before shoving a large bite of iron into his mouth. Levy turned to Lucy, waiting for the girl to say something as she mentally thanked Gajeel for caring enough to put her friend's worries to rest.

"That doesn't excuse what he did." Lucy muttered. She felt a _little _better about the whole thing. Not a lot, but a little. Watching how Gajeel handled Levy, with his own version of care, and thinking on how she was with Laxus gave Lucy something to look forward to. Could she really accept the "mate-ship" for everything it was? Gajeel had made it clear Lucy didn't have a choice, and hoped it'd become an easy part of her life sooner than later.

"No, it doesn't. But what's done is done." Levy smiled, patting her worried friend's hand.

"Now all you can do is try the best you can. And believe me- it was hard at first. It blew my mind how my whole universe was destined to be centered around one person. But the romance, the passion- you get carried away with it and it gets easier. And it's not just you being devoted to him- dragonslayers are incredibly hardworking, loyal, and dedicated to things they love. And _we're _at the top of their list." Levy soothed as a light blush stole across her face, mirroring Lucy's own. It was so odd to Lucy to hear Levy talk so openly about she and Gajeel's relationship. It must be as they said- Levy had garnered a modest amount of brazenness from her mate.

"You'll wake up one day and wonder how you ever called existence 'life' before you were his, and he your's." Levy whispered in the blonde's ear, praying Gajeel wouldn't hear. But as Lucy glanced over the bluenette's shoulder, she caught sight of the iron dragonslayer's smug face and knew he had. She chuckled when Levy pulled her head back and rolled her eyes. _These two._

"Ugh alright alright I get it... Eeesh you guys are gonna make me sick." Lucy waggled her hand at them while Levy smiled sincerely. Gajeel leaned over, and placed a quick kiss to the script-mage's cheek before he stood to get rid of his plate, and ignored the hoots and hollers from a nearby table. He'd make it a point to give them an ass beating on his way back, after he made sure Levy was safe and out of the way.

Lucy watched the exchange with conflicted emotions. She was worried about her new status to say in the least. Worried, ecstatic, anxious, eager, excited, cheerful, lucky- they all contributed to her churning stomach. She now had three sides to the story. Her's, a normally claimed friend's, and a dragonslayer's. But it wasn't the opinion of the iron dragonslayer Lucy wanted. She wanted to hear Laxus' side, and with frustration realized he was probably still cleaning. They needed to talk, but she didn't know the first way to go about it. Last thing she wanted was to get in a serious talk or argument here at the guild, and tried to reason with herself about where else to go. _A restauraunt maybe? No, what if it gets heated... My house? Oh wait- don't have one at the moment. _

She pondered how things might change for she and Laxus within the guild. Will we be treated differently? It seemed to be headed in that direction already, but it was too early to discern whether it was a positive or negative thing. _Hmmmm Laxus Dreyar's girlfriend... no, mate... _She imagined herself cuddled against his side amongst the raijinshu, feeling safe and secure knowing she was dating one of the most powerful men in Fiore. Knowing Laxus desired her as his one and only, that he wasn't ashamed of her, or wanting to be with another. The thought made her heart beat erratically and she giggled, earning an inquisitive glance from Levy. Then Lucy day-dreamed about little blonde-haired babies, and them growing old together, he as the eventual successor to the guild, and she as a matronly figure to all her friend's kids. _But then he'd look like... _And she jerked up rigidly as she imagined an old, shrunken, Laxus. There's no way he'd look like Makarov! Lucy decided then and there she'd employ every possible alternative to a short and pervy Laxus.

Lucy's brain was on overload, and Levy could almost see the steam bursting from her ears. She needed time to think things through, instead of trying to come to terms with it all at once. The poor girl was overwhelmed with far too much information in one day. Lucy would have to go slow and lean on Laxus for support, maybe not at first, but she'd come around and things would go as they were originally designed too. Levy had learned the hard way- matehood for Dragonslayers wasn't logical. You had to surrender your control to the consuming fire, and once it had completely burned through and stripped you of your solitary being, it left you whole, as another person's half.

"Lu-chan," Levy lightly shook her frazzled friend, "Lu-chan!" Lucy snapped out of her brain-frying thoughts and smiled apologetically at the blue-haired girl.

"You can't over think this." Levy said, trying to help. _Ha this coming from you Levy._

"It's not that I'm _trying _to over think it, I just can't seem to get all my thoughts lined up. My mind and heart are at odds." Lucy snorted. It was true- her heart was gun-ho for Laxus, _all about_ Laxus- and her mind was trying to logically catch up and explain away any of she or his emotions.

"Well this may sound cliché', but listen to your heart. It's like intuition- it always knows best." Levy paused, watching Lucy distractedly nod. The girl was still lost in la-la land.

"Lucy, being someone's soul mate isn't a thing you can completely think through. Or else they would've called it thought mate." Levy chuckled, and having realized how cheesy her joke was, Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"Just go with it huh?" Lucy smiled tiredly and Levy just nodded enthusiastically. Suddenly with a loud bang, the guild doors were flung open, and conversations hushed. Lucy paused in her talk with Levy and looked up. Her heart stopped when she caught sight of the dirt smeared, sweaty, and very determined blonde at the entrance. As she, along with everyone else in the quiet guild, watched him stride purposefully towards her, Lucy prayed he couldn't hear how hard her heart hammered away in her chest. He was a greek god, come back from pillaging some hapless town, his eyes blazing as he stalked his final treasure. His steps were sure, his eyes staring fixedly at her, all other noises and people drowned out from the guild. Was this what Levy was talking about? Your universe shrinking down to one final moment? One final person?

When Laxus finally stopped before the wide-eyed girl, he couldn't help but admire the way her breasts heaved in that deliciously revealing shirt. Her scent was intoxicating, drawing him closer, if only to take all he could of her. He could never seem to get enough of how much he affected his mate. Everyone watched as he smirked and planted both hands firmly on the table-top behind Lucy and leaned down to level their gazes. Lucy swallowed, darting out a tentative tongue to wet her lips, and began to ask what was up with the sexy man before her. But in one fluid motion, his lips were on hers, hungrily claiming what was his- before his nakama, his countrymen, and god himself. His tongue prodded her barely noticeable moaning mouth as the kiss deepened, and Lucy found that she could no longer focus on anything but the man that had her captivated. Even if she wanted to move she couldn't, she was paralyzed, the kiss gripping her senses as Laxus dominated her mouth. Gasps, happy squeals, catcalls, and tsks were heard all around the guild as they watched the lightning dragonslayer make his unspoken vow before the only people that mattered to him. Soon catcalls and laughter turned into cheers and loud gossip. Tonight would be a night of celebration, even after all the sobering news of the scandal, and everyone needed no further motivation to drink and party.

As noise spread around the pair, only those nearby could see how Lucy smiled into Laxus' kiss. She nibbled on his lower lip before pulling away with a breathy groan, and embarrassingly realized everyone had been steadily watching the whole exchange.

"Hi." Lucy giggled. Laxus just smirked at her before settling next to the girl. Today was quite the day, full of twists and turns it seemed. Everyone in the guild would have agreed-first they find out of Lucy's and Natsu's split, then that Natsu is with Lisanna, and to top it all off Lucy was with Laxus. It gave Mira more than enough fuel as she buzzed around behind the bar, conspiratorially whispering to her patrons about things that she had known all along, careful not to divulge her knowledge of the "stockroom incident".

"Can I get you two lovebirds anything?" Mira winked as she mysteriously appeared at Lucy's side. She was excited that things were finally out in the open, and hopeful that it would make Natsu and Lisanna's confession easier. Lucy and Laxus just declined, seemingly content just to be in the other's presence.

Various well wishers floated by, prodding and teasing a gloating Laxus, and others winking and squealing over how cute of a pair they were. The serious, arrogant, and brutal Laxus with sweet, caring, and petite Lucy. Soon bets flew around the guild- wedding dates, when Lucy would start popping out babies, who was the dominant one in the relationship- Cana at the center of it all. Everyone hoped that Natsu and Lisanna announced their already known relationship to the guild soon as well, if only to extend the length of their partying and end the unnecessary drama. Finally left to their own devices, save for an irritated Gajeel and an elated Levy sitting at the table, Laxus turned to Lucy.

"I missed you." he growled, low enough for only the blonde to hear. Lucy shivered, the tone bringing up many pleasant memories, before planting a quick kiss on her lover's lips.

"But it's only been 3 hours." she chuckled, and ignored Gajeel's mutter of annoyance.

"Three very long hours. Especially with what we put on hold earlier this morning." Laxus whispered, his lips grazing Lucy's neck sending shivers down her spine. Laxus inhaled deeply, savoring his mate's unique and delicious scent before pulling away with a smug grin. Lucy tried not to make it apparent how much her pulse quickened at the thought of continuing that morning's escapades amidst the sheets. But as she stole a quick peek at her giggling friend she knew she'd been caught. _Sigh, we're just as bad as Levy and Gajeel. _

"So Lu-chan, where are you staying? Since a certain someone destroyed your apartment?" Levy asked, receiving a glare from the lightning dragonslayer that sat across from she and Gajeel. Lucy thought on it. Maybe Erza could take her in? But she didn't want to impose on her friend should Jellal want to secretly visit. Maybe Natsu? _Oh... right..._

"She's staying with me." Laxus growled possessively, making Lucy sputter.

"D-don't you think it's a little early for that?" Lucy stammered. Laxus' brow knit at her question, then grinned as a thought popped into his head.

"Why? You'd end up at my house anyways." He murmured suggestively, making Gajeel snort in disgust. Lucy's eyes bugged knowing Gajeel, Levy, and an eavesdropping Mira had heard, but gave up all hope of modesty when her body betrayed her. At his words her stomach clenched in pleasant anxiety- he was right. How could she stay away from him? For even more than 12 hours? Lucy blushed, then nodded her head imperceptibly, making Laxus smirk. He'd have full access to his mate's body and company for atleast 2 weeks- his life was complete.

He leaned in towards his girl, ignoring groans of disgust and giddy squeaks from nearby guild members, before capturing Lucy's lips with his own. She melted against Laxus, running her fingers through his hair appreciatively, and ignored the quickening in her sex. She wanted him, and wanted him bad. But now wasn't the time or place for such a thing. When she pulled away though, she saw Laxus' face said the exact opposite.

"Stockroom?" He smirked and Lucy caught the shared looks of horror between Levy and Gajeel. The iron dragonslayer seethed at the perverted dragonslayer opposite him.

"Oh no! Fuck no! No. NO."

**** A/N: haha I love that ending. Had to cut the chapter short, because I need some time to get over my writer's block, then ill post the next chapter. I've been stuck at that part for a while, so I apologize for the lack of content in this chapter. In the next we get a glimpse at Natsu and Lisanna, then they confess to the guild, and a possible lemon between Laxus and lucy. woot. future chapters include- Lucy's first night at Laxus' house, she and his mission, finding out how strong they have both become since the mateship, and much more! stay tuned!**


End file.
